


The Space Between Us

by Riley_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Bisexual Ron, Cedric Lives, Cedric is an oblivious mofo, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco is just lost, Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry is an innocent smol, Literally everyone ships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor McGonagall is a badass, Rita skeeter is a bitch, Ron has a crush, Slow Burn, Soft hours only, Triwizard Tournament, Where my fem boys and masc girls at??, Yule Ball, goblet of fire - Freeform, our boys are Not Good at admitting feelings, uwu forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Silver/pseuds/Riley_Silver
Summary: i'm soft





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a little phrase. _You know the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor?_ One little overheard phrase. _Not a bad place for a bath_. And it was just Harry's luck that the sweet Slytherin girl who just asked him to the Yule Ball was still in earshot. She heard the words. Also saw how the colour rush to Harry's cheeks - though he protested that it was due to the cold - and caught the suggestive wink that Cedric gave Harry as they parted ways.

That was why Harry was now burrowed under 4 quits, refusing Ron's objections for him to miss out on ANOTHER dinner.

"Harry, come on" Ron protested, digging down through the blankets to find his best friend's arm to drag him out of the common room.

"It's only a rumour" Ron re-iterated for the 73rd time that week. "It'll pass"

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione chipped in. "This'll all blow over in a couple of days" she handed him a plate of food and gave him a sympathetic smile. "If it's all the same to you, Cedric has been bombarded with catcalls every time he walks into class late" she consoled and left Harry to mope over his dinner. 

He was startled out of his moping by a paper ball hitting his head and falling onto his late, narrowly missing the puddle of gravy. He unfurled the ball and blushed furiously at the crude message. 

My dearest Harry-kins,

I whomp my willow thinking about you every night. Join me in the bathroom later??

Cedric xx

Cheeks burning red, he shot a glance over his shoulder to see the elder Hufflepuff in mention aggressively hitting the arm of his friend with a book. After Cedric deemed his friend has received enough punishment, he caught Harry's eye and mouthed 'sorry'. Harry shrugged in response and turned back to this plate, burning the page with a quick spell, but he couldn't quite work out why the conversation had quietened to a whisper, nor could he work out why people were watching him furtively.

"Harry?" a soft, familiar voice spoke behind him. He turned to see Cedric standing there, a blush fading fast on his cheeks as he hitched his book bag a little higher on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a sec?". Harry nodded mutely and followed him out of the hall, studiously ignoring the whispers that ripped around the Great Hall, keeping his head low as he left the warmth of the room and into the dim coolness of the corridor.

"What's up?" Harry asked, taking of his outer robe and folding it over one arm. Cedric looked mildly confused, looking at him with wide grey eyes. "You asked if you could talk to me?"

"Oh" Cedric gasped, his mouth forming a little 'o' before huffing slightly. "You looked like you needed a break. I needed one at any rate" he smiled and adjusted his bag once more. "Care to join me for a walk?"

Harry fell into step beside him and adjusted his outer robe, shrinking it so he could stuff it into a pocket and walked silently beside Cedric. The silence was welcomed by Harry, their soft footfalls echoing in the empty hallways a pleasant change to the gossip-mongering that had been following the pair of them around. They took the stairs up to the fifth floor, and Harry realised where they were heading.

"Have you had a chance to go to the bathroom yet?" Cedric asked as he paused by the stature of Boris the Bewildered and cocked his head. "The password changed today and people will still be at dinner for at least another hour and a half."

"I haven't..." Harry began slowly, "but I don't have my egg with me" he finished. Pointing with his nose in the general direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

But it was a good as opportunity as any, so Harry and Cedric traversed the to the Tower and back, where Cedric stood in front of the correct door and whispered something that sounded very much like 'Lavenders Blue'. There was a distinct clicking noise and Cedric twisted the handle, leading the way into the dim bathroom.

The bath itself took up most of the room, a pool-like structure sunken into the ground. It was the most gorgeous room Harry had ever seen, almost worth becoming a prefect just to use the facility. The candle chandelier made the white marble softly glow with the flickering light and the diving board at one end of the pool shined dimly. White curtains adorned the large windows, and fluffy towels sat in a shelving cabinet in one corner. A large painting in a gold frame hung above the pool on one wall, depicting a beautiful mermaid on a rock who lay elegantly on a rock, her hair shifting every time she took a breath. She appeared to be sleeping, and Harry made the unconscious decision to whisper in the quiet room.

"It's amazing" he breathed, turning to find Cedric setting down his bookbag and taking off his outer robe.  


"It’s pretty cool isn't it. I love to come here and relax." he picked up a pair what looked like black swimming trunks, "put these on". He ducked behind a heavy waxcloth curtain that formed little changing cubicles, so Harry quickly changed into the bathers and folded his clothes onto a nearby stool. Cedric stepped out in a matching pair of trunks and Harry couldn't help but stare out of the corner of his eye.

Cedric's skin was paler than he thought, certainly paler than his face and hands, but what can you expect from someone who spends their days in the sun playing Quidditch. Like most Seekers - and like Harry himself - he was thin but had a well-defined torso and arms; you need to, to be a Seeker. Cedric caught Harry looking and winked, laughing as he started to turn on taps. "Getting a bit caught up in the rumours, are you?" he smiled, letting the air fill with the scent of freshly baked chocolate cookies, wood and leather. Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm totally infatuated with you and your sparkly eyes'" he grinned and hefted the egg up. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Cedric slipped into the pool and ducked under the water for a few moments, before extending a hand to Harry. "Come on in" he motioned before swimming out into the centre of the pool while Harry tested the temperature of the water. It was very warm, toeing the fine line of being too hot fantastically well, and he slid in with a sigh. Harry hadn't realised how sore he'd been lately, and the hot water soothed the kinks in his muscles right away. "It’s good, isn't". Harry hadn't realised he had groaned out loud and sheepishly smiled at the Hufflepuff.

"It’s so good" he agreed and collected the Golden egg from the side of the pool. "Now what?"

Cedric swam over and tread water in front of him, gently pushing the egg down below the foam and underwater. "Hold your breath and follow me"

Harry gasped in a breath and sunk underwater, opening his eyes to see Cedric twisting the gold leaf clasp so the edges of the egg fell over. Cringing away, he expected a blood-curdling shriek, but when none came, he looked over at the trophy. Its centre was gently glowing and golden bubbles rose from within. He looked at Cedric who tapped his ear then pointed to the egg. Harry tilted one ear towards the glowing egg, and he hear a clear melodic voice drift out from the golden bubbles

_Come see us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely missm_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black,_

_To late, its gone, it won't come back_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clover xx

Harry and Cedric broke the water's surface and looked at each other. Cedric shrugged. "I don't understand what they mean yet" he said and swam to the other end of the bath.

They were silent for a while, Harry choosing the moment to lay flat out facing the roof to let his muscles soak in the hot water.

“I’m sorry about my friends” Cedric murmured from his end of the bath where he was washing his hair. Harry shook his head and splashed water lightly.

“No big deal. They’re right.”

“How so?”  


“I’m not supposed to be a champion, hell my name wasn’t supposed to be able to make it into the cup but somehow it did.” Harry righted himself and sat on the underwater ledge running around the edge of the pool. “They won’t let me pull out, even if several Ministry officials begged on my behalf.”

Cedric dunked his head to rinse out the suds and swam over. “I’m sorry to hear that.” His grey eyes were absolutely brimming with emotion and were so soft- hang on. Why was Harry’s stomach getting so warm?

“If its any consolation, I thought you were utterly brilliant in the first task.” Cedric sat beside him. “Summoning your broom… utter genius”

“It wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t for Hermione” Harry mused, swirling the opalescent water gently. “Why did you tell me about the egg, out of interest?”

Cedric shrugged. “You warned me about the dragons. It was only fair I repay the favour.” He dug an elbow into Harry’s side playfully. “If there is going to be a champion, better make it a Hogwarts one amirite?” Harry smiled back and signed contentedly.

“Can we just not go back? Ignore the tournament? Live in this bath forever?”

“Wishful thinking my friend but we will need to leave soon.” Cedric pulled himself out of the water and turned to look at Harry who was giving his best puppy-dog eye impressions. “If we don’t leave soon the corridors will be full of people returning from dinner and that’ll really fuel the rumour mill.”

Fair point. Harry took Cedric’s proffered hand and let the man pull him out of the bath, fetching towels for the two of them and stepped back behind the waxcloth curtain. Once dressed and the bath emptied, they left the prefect bathroom and parted ways with a smile and a wave, heading back to their dormitories.

Neither Harry nor Ron had made it back to the Tower when Harry arrived, so he curled up with a book on the Unforgiveable Curses by the fire and waited.

***

“Potter Stinks!” various student called out to him as Harry crossed the quad, causing him to grip his textbooks tighter and drop his head, that was until a hand gripped his elbow and stopped him.

“Hey.” It was Cedric, smiling apologetically. “I’ve told them to st-“

“Don’t worry about it” Harry brushed Cedric’s hand off his arm and squared up. “What’s up?”

“Have you managed to figure out the task?”

It had been 3 days since they listened to the clue given by the golden egg, and Harry was no step closer to finding out the answer

_“Let us help, Harry!” Ron implored, happy to use this as a distraction from his Care of Magical Creatures essay._

_“Well, technically a champion shouldn’t be asking for outside help” Hermione began, shushing Ron when he started to protest. “Will you at least tell us the clue?”_

_“I’m sorry”_

“Not yet, you?” he replied, ignoring the pointed looks and stares from the rest of the students, ignoring Draco who was hollering at him from a tree in the corner. Cedric rolled his eyes and shook his head. Draco didn’t seem to like being ignored, so he hopped down and sauntered over to the group with a cocky grin on his face.

“What’s up love birds? Afraid Rita is around the corner to write a little saucy scoop on you?” he paused to swish his blond hair out of his face before leaning into Cedric. “What will dear old Amos think of that?”

“Oh no, I can’t do that to Hermione. According to Rita I’m already betrothed to her” Harry replied scathingly, watching the ridiculous smirk fade for a second before it returned full force.

“Ahh yes, please give my congratulations to that Mudblood”

Harry saw red. He probably would have spilled some if Cedric didn’t snake his hand around Harry’s wrist and kept him in place. Still, Draco flinched and that was more than enough.

“Yeah yeah, run home and hide in Daddy’s skirts” Harry spat as Cedric pulled him away, turning to see anger broiling in those usually joyous grey eyes. He took a deep breath to try and push that anger down when he heard a deep roar behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“OH NO YOU DON’T LADDIE” Mad-Eye's roar echoed from the hallway followed by a _crack_ and a bolt of white light hit Malfoy in the back, causing his body to convulse and shrink until a white ferret was bouncing up and down. Harry couldn’t help but let out a short bark of laughter, catching Cedric’s wide eyed grin when a shocked “ _Professor Moody!” c_ ame from the marble staircase at the end of the hallway.

“Is that a _student?!_ ” McGonagall shrieked, watching the bouncing ferret with horror. She whipped out her wand and quickly transfigured Draco back into his human form, scolding Moody for his actions and directed the two of them to take it up with Professor Snape. The crowd of gathered students turned their attention to the two Hogwarts champions, whispering at the way Cedric’s hand was so tenderly holding Harry back to protect him from Draco. A stern look from McGonagall send them scurrying off to class and Cedric dropped his arm with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, adjusting his book bag and ignoring his friends who started whistling. “Anyway, I was meaning to ask if you were free tonight?”

Harry nodded.

“Meet me down by the Quidditch sheds?”

Harry looked around quickly. No one seemed to hear this time, thank god, so he nodded.

*~*~*

With the help of the Invisibility Cloak he gave Filtch the slip and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, veering slightly to head to the sheds where the competing teams gear up and talk tactics before the matches. Cedric was sitting on the field side out of sight from the castle with a stack of books beside him, dressed casually now that the school day was over with his head buried in a long roll of parchment. He took off the Invisibility Cloak and shrunk it down, stepping around the corner with a soft call of greeting.

“Hi there” Cedric smiled up at him, putting the parchment aside as Harry sat on the soft grass. “I thought we could do some research together, try and figure out what this next task it.”

“You know working together is cheating right?” Harry mentioned as Cedric passed him a thick book, grinning as Cedric laughed and gave him a look. “Good thing I brought snacks” He brought out the pasties he saved from dinner and handed Cedric one, settling in to read. He could hear the sounds of the Great Lake lapping at its shores in the distance, which got his gears turning. “Hey Ced.”

The Hufflepuff looked up.

“ _We cannot sing above the ground_. Do you reckon that means underwater?”

Cedric paused for a moment. “That’s certainly plausible” he pondered. “If so… we would have to go into a body of water, you know, for the _come seek us where our voices sound_ bit.”

Singing underwater creatures, and a body of water. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the painting in the prefect’s bathroom. “Are there mere-people living in the Black Lake?”

Cedric stared at him and grinned. “Harry, you’re a genius!” he exclaimed, beaming widely until the enormity of the task set in. “Something we love will be taken into the Black Lake and we have an hour to get it back.” The gloom was eating away at the pit of Harry’s stomach when he broke into the Gryffindor shed and retrieved his Firebolt. Cedric was at first curious, then his eye lit up with awe as Harry brought the broom out. “I’m still amazed you have a Firebolt” he breathes, running a hand over the brass bands holding the twigs together.

“Want to have a ride?”

Harry sat back on the grass as Cedric performed a series of complicated loop the loops, whooping with joy as he went. Cedric really was a brilliant flyer, he wasn’t Hufflepuff’s star Seeker or Team Captain for no reason. The ease at which he adjusted to the new broom was incredible, and yet while he was being a bit of a showoff Harry didn’t mind. He liked watching.

Wait.

_I’m getting caught up in the rumours again_ he mentally tsk’d himself, focussing on Cedric as he brought the broom down to land with a giant smile.

“That’s utterly brilliant that is!” Cedric beamed, hair mussed wild from the wind and eyes shining with joy. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun on a broom.”

Harry just smiled as he magicked the broom back to its locker in the shed. “You can borrow if you’d like.” That earned him the biggest smile of the night and god damn it if its not Harry’s sole mission in life to keep seeing that smile then he didn’t know what else it would be. “We should probably head up now.”

Cedric nodded with a happy sigh and shuffled all his papers and books into his bag. They walked up to the castle and parted ways with a smile and a wave, as usual.

*~*~*

“Not going to Hogsmede?” A familiar voice chirped from down the corridor. Harry turned from the window ledge he was sitting on, reading about fish charms while watching the snow fall. It was Cedric, casually dressed with his Hufflepuff scarf tied snugly around his neck. _Gosh he looks good_.

“Don’t feel like it.”

Skeeter’s newest article put him in a foul mood at breakfast, another ‘investigative journalist’ piece insinuating that Hermione reminded Harry of his mother and therefore they were together due to trauma he has repressed and is seeking some form of maternal influence on his life. Fuckin’ cow.

“Well I had plans to check out Puddifoot’s new chocolate coffee beans she imported but my friends bailed on me. I could use some company.”

Goddamn that gorgeous smile.

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is so short but I just wanted to get it out xx

“Not going to Hogsmede?” A familiar voice chirped from down the corridor. Harry turned from the window ledge he was sitting on, reading about fish charms while watching the snow fall. It was Cedric, casually dressed with his Hufflepuff scarf tied snugly around his neck. _Gosh he looks good_.

“Don’t feel like it.”

Skeeter’s newest article put him in a foul mood at breakfast, another ‘investigative journalist’ piece insinuating that Hermione reminded Harry of his mother and therefore they were together due to trauma he has repressed and is seeking some form of maternal influence on his life. Fuckin’ cow.

“Well I had plans to check out Puddifoot’s new chocolate coffee beans she imported but my friends bailed on me. I could use some company.”

Goddamn that gorgeous smile.

***

They walked in companionable silence down towards Hogsmede, Harry shivering slightly in his thin jumper and regretting not grabbing something warmer when they left.

“Nervous? He asked the Hufflepuff as they crested the last hill and Hogsmede lay before them, sitting picturesque and pristine as ever.

“For the task? No more so than I was for the first one.”

“No, not what I meant” Harry gave him a look, one that he has shared with the men of Gryffindor many times.

Cedric sighed. He shared the same look with his friends many times too. The bloody Yule Ball. There was so much pressure on the champions to find a date to the Yule Ball. Professor Sprout has been breathing down his neck to find a suitable date, as McGonagall surely had been with Harry.

“Well I may not be going considering I don’t have a date yet?”

Harry was surprised. “You? With your soft grey eyes, cheekbones and fabulous bone structure? I would have thought girls were falling over their feet to get a date with you.” Cedric only laughed in response, shaking his head with a smile.

“I’m glad you think so. I was going to ask one person but someone else beat me to it.”

Madame Puddifoot’s was right on the edge of Hogsmede, a strategic location for students getting a takeaway drink before heading back to Hogwarts, and the warmth was very welcome. It was pretty empty, most of Puddifoot’s student trade came in the form of take away drinks when a few muggleborns introduced her to the idea and her profits increased exponentially as a result, but Cedric was a regular and she greeted them with a smile.

“Hello boys” she chirped, the portly woman reminding Harry of Mrs Weasley. Her shop, while decked out in shockingly bright pastel pinks and blues, was full of hand-knitted blankets and soft fluffy pillows scattered over large comfy armchairs. “Congratulations on completing the first task” she brought over some complementary tea, her own personal blend of calming and energy boosting leaves and left the boys to it.

“So who were you going to ask?” Harry said, leaning back into the pillowy chair and wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

“Cho, Cho Chang.”

Harry’s heart lurched. He did have a bit of a crush on the Ravenclaw in first year when he saw her play her first game of Quidditch, captivated by her grace and athleticism. Well that was until he saw the Hufflepuff seeker.

“You and Cho? Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“We’re just friends” Cedric reminded, smiling over his tea cup. “We had plans to go together if no one asked us, but it turns out her crush liked her back and finally asked her to the ball, so of course I said she should go with him.” They paused for a moment, watching the snow pelt down heavier outside. It was strange to be getting snow so late in winter, the chill not lost on the two champions as they thought of how cold the Great Lake would be. “What about you?”

Harry shrugged and offered a bemused smile. “If I wasn’t a champion, I would just go by myself but I’m being hounded by the professors.” Cedric laughed at that, nodding along in agreement. “I kinda had the same deal with Ron but he ended up being asked by Lavender so he’s going with her only because ‘Mione is going with Krum.” Harry wasn’t going to get into Ron’s love triangle, the poor boy didn’t know who he had a bigger crush on, his best friend or his Quidditch idol. 

“Quite the conundrum then” Cedric quipped and finished off his tea. “Honeydukes?”

They stocked up on sweeties from Honeydukes and perused though Dervish and Banges, with Harry shivering the whole way.

“Oh come on then” Cedric sighed, taking off his muggle bomber jacket (in Hufflepuff yellow of course) and wrapped it around Harry’s shoulders. Harry didn’t squeak or blush, _he didn’t,_ and refused to look at an amused Cedric. “You really should have put something on, you can’t afford to get sick before your chance to shine at the Yule Ball” he laughed, walking out into the snow and spun around to face Harry, hands in hoodie pocket as he walked backwards slowly. Harry’s heart flopped over as he felt the old sparks of the crush tingling up again.

“I was hoping a case of pneumonia would be get out of jail card” he joked back. “Finally get McG off my back about finding a partnet.”

“About that” Cedric fell into step with him, still with his hands in his pockets, soft dark hair falling in his face as they trudged back up to the castle, “Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all 18 FYI. I know its supposed to be set in 4th year when theyre all 14 but I like it this way.

_“Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”_

Harry’s heart stopped. Cedric didn’t look at him, just continued to walk beside him totally unaware of Harry’s inner turmoil.

“I mean, as a last resort? I’m not going to find a date and I’d rather spend it with someone I like than with whoever Professor Sprout puts me with” Cedric continued, offering Harry a smile as they rounded the corner. “You can say no, I won’t be offended.”

“It’s not that” Harry said quickly, thankful that he could blame his red cheeks on the cold air. “It’s just… What’s everyone going to think? They already think we’re dating and bathing together. People cat-call every time we talk and you want to turn up to the ball _together?”_ Cedric laughed out loud, lifting his face to the sky and relied on Harry to navigate him round obstacles in the path.

“Why not? Like you said, they already think we’re dating, why not make a little fun out of a shitty situation?” He looked at Harry. “Not that dating you would be shitty, I’m sure you would be a lovely boyfriend.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged.

“Is that a yes?”

Another shrug. “Sure.”

*~*~*

“I have to say Mr Potter,” Professor McGonagall said when Harry informed her of his partner. “I am a little surprised. I thought the rumours about you and Mr Diggory were just that.”

Harry groaned and blushed a little “They are professor, we’re just going as friends.”

Professor McGonagall gave him a long look, followed by a wry smile. “Shame that.” She said that with all the air and grace of someone who knew _EXACTLY_ what Harry was going through internally, and he didn’t know if it made him feel better or worse. And by that evening’s dance lesson, Harry was ready to die. 2 hours lock in an embrace with his crush, his feelings rapidly growing with every soft smile, laugh and touch they shared. Not only did the champions have to learn to waltz for the first Group Dance, they also had to learn the Dance Of The Champions, which involved partner changes and various lifts and twirls. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout partnered up to teach, since Flitwick had a physical disadvantage and Snape flat out refused on principle, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion it was to make his own pairing less awkward.

They had decided to keep their decision, fielding questions about their apparent lack of partner with a “you’ll see” and a wry smile. Professor Dumbledore let the champions out into London to purchase their dress robes and accessories (unofficially letting them have an afternoon out away from the madness of the tournament). Just be back by the beginning of class the next day, the secret Floo fireplace open and monitored constantly by charm from Flitwick. So they took the opportunity and ran with it, even Hermione was glad for the break. All dressed in muggle attire, they floo’d to The Leaky Cauldron, where Tom the bartender gave them a hearty wave and they stepped out onto Charing Cross Road with a sigh of relief. The only Londoner took it upon herself to give their international guests a tour of London’s sights, even though Harry didn’t go out often with the Dursleys when they went to the big city. They stopped for afternoon tea in a modern muggle café on the bank of the Thames, helping Krum, Fleur and Gabriel navigate muggle money, talking about the differences between England, France and Bulgaria.

“If we do get the chance” Cedric remarked over his coffee and cake, “I would love to take you home to Devon. The Weasley’s also come from my village, as well as the Fawcett’s and the Lovegood’s.”

“What about you?” Krum asked Harry, thoroughly enjoying his chocolate shake that was chosen for him.

“Oh, Watford is nothing exciting. Not much to see there” Harry muttered, thinking of how furious the Dursleys would be if he invited a bunch of his wizarding friends over for dinner. It would be funny at the time, but once they left? Harry didn’t want to find out.

They moved on to a dress shop, the men collectively gravitating to the ‘Boyfriend Couch’ as the two women tried on dress after dress. Fleur found a simple silver dress that somehow accentuated her beauty even more, and Harry was sure it was not the Veela charm saying so. Hermione found a beautiful silken periwinkle blue dress that hugged her so softly, and had Krum talking softly to himself in Bulgarian, no doubly exclaiming how attractive she looked.

The boys found their suits pretty easily, all happy to go to a muggle tailor called Mr Porter in St James, giggling at how atrocious the price tags were but hey, Dumbledore was paying.

Krum went for a Favourbrook silk jacket with a high collar, pairing it was a black dress shirt, pants and shoes, wanting his red Durmstrang cloak to stand out smartly. Gabriel chose a very modern black tux by Loewe with a jazzy twist of one lapel in white, which matched nicely with his baby blue Beauxbaton poncho, white dress shirt and pants.

Cedric went for a black wool Tom Ford number with a satin trim, opting for a deep emerald bowtie to match Harry’s velvet jacket (also Tom Ford), both choosing fairly non-descript black pants and shoes. As the cashier scanned Harry’s black bowtie through and accepted Hermione’s card and the payment was made. Finding a quiet corner, Hermione magicked the eye-warteringly expensive items into her extendable bag with a low whistle. She was sure they wouldn’t have the most expensive attire of the night but they were up there.

“Hey.” Cedric said as they walked past a muggle pub, a grand affair with the words _The Admiral_ emblazoned in brass between a giant ships steering wheel and an anchor. “Fancy a drink?”

So they ended up in the muggle pub, beers for Harry and Krum while Hermione, Fleur and Gabriel shared a bottle of French white wine that they had on good authority was the best on the menu, and Cedric had a gin and tonic, talking about schools and anything that was not the Tournament.

“So” Fleur leaned over her wine, eyes twinkling conspiratorially. “you two are quite the hot topic around Hogwarts” she said gleefully, as the two boys rolled their eyes in unison. “What is the story?”

“Nothing, nothing is the story!” Harry exclaimed, settin his beer down with more force than was necessary. “Absolutely nothing.”

Hermione chuckled. “You make it sound like something _did_ happen.” Even Hermione didn’t know exactly how the whole situation started, but her mind lately had been occupied with a certain bitch and her dirt rag gossip magazine.

“Harry’s right” Cedric shrugged with a smile. _Bloody hell, the man somehow made shrugging look sexy_. “Just a case of someone overhearing a conversation and misinterpreting it.”

“And? Why are you going to the ball together?” Krum supplied, turning the casual drinks out into what felt like an interrogation with his thick scary Bulgarian accent.

“Neither of us had a partner so why not make it easy and go as friends?” Cedric supplied, to which Herminie snorted and shook her head.

“I have it on good authority Diggory, that Brianna Errol asked you out no less than 6 times to the ball.”

That was new. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff who shrugged again, albeit this time a little more unsure and uncomfortable. Hermione only smiled knowingly after that, nodding once to herself and took another sip of the delicious wine the Beauxbaton students picked out. They left the topic of their supposed relationship and turned to Quidditch, debating matches and games long into the evenings, until Gabriel became the voice of reason and they left the muggle pub to Floo back to Hogwarts.

“You didn’t tell me about Brianna” Harry said as the two of them held back slightly from the main group. Cedric didn’t look at him, rather he chose to watch the fairy lights that twinkled from the lightpost before he replied.

“So?”

“So? You said that you didn’t have a partner, and that we were going together for that very reason.” Hary said, a little miffed that at least Cedric got offers, plural. Harry only got one, from a sweet Slytherin girl who asked him on the bridge on the way to class, just before Cedric uttered those words that started the whole rumour mill. 

“I didn’t want to go with her. Like I said, I couldn’t go with the person I wanted to, and I didn’t want to go with anyone else other than Cho.” Cedric looked at him with a bemused smile, _god that man was always smiling and it so freaking pretty_. “Sorry.”

Harry shook his head, telling him that he wasn’t offended at all and stepped through the floo to find Hermione distributing their shopping. He turned to Cedric.

“See you tomorrow, I guess.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrismas came early xx
> 
> featuring one (1) oblivious harry

“I think you broke Ron” Hermione laughed, waving a hand in-front of their stunned friend’s face. The trio were in the Gryffindor common room, surprisingly alone for the afternoon, the three of them curled up by the fire with Harry perusing another book on aquatic charms while Hermione was going over Ron’s History essay with a red muggle pen. Harry told Ron of how Cedric asked him to the ball and the man just froze.

“We’re just going as friends, and it also helps McG because she doesn’t have to re-choreograph the champion’s dance to fit a fourth pairing” he explained, laughing as Ron shook himself out of his stupor. However, despite their best plans to keep the partnership secret, a certain gossip magazine didn’t.

“Harry I promise it wasn’t us” Fleur and Gabriel ran up to the trio as soon as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, a hush falling over the student body before furious whispers and pointing fingers followed.

“What on earth-” Harry began before Krum and Cedric approached as well, holding a newspaper article.

**_Scandal from Hogwarts: Harry Potter Two-Timing Girlfriend With Another Contestant_ **

_Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament contestant Harry Potter, who’s devastating childhood was explored sensitively in last month's issue, was caught on a date in Hogsmede with fellow contestant Cedric Diggory. While Mr Potter remained stead-fast in his denial about his relationship with best friend Hermione Granger, sources close to the pair say otherwise – choosing to hide their relationship by going on secret dates to the library._

_However just yesterday Mr Diggory was overheard asking Mr Potter to the Yule Ball, a Tournament tradition and an event much talked about in the student community. Mr Potter confirmed that they would be attending together and were snapped together the following day in London with the other contestants and their dates._

A moving picture accompanied the article, a profile of the two of them as they talked outside The Admiral. Harry was laughing at a pun Cedric made, a good proper belly-laugh as Cedric stepped closer to support him so he wouldn’t fall over, a big grin on his face. The photo zoomed in on Cedric’s hand that grabbed his waist and the other that grabbed his wrist, then pulled the two of them along too follow the others. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

“I would never betray your trust Harry” Krum rumbled, squaring up as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Despite the media’s (and partly, the ministry’s) efforts to drum up animosity between the champions, they all quickly became friends despite competing against each other, and while certain adults were happy to resort to backhanded techniques to cheat, the players themselves believed in creating a fair playing ground. Hence the unspoke rule between them: everyone gets to know what they’re up against, then challenge then became working up their own solutions around the problem.

Cedric put a hand on his arm and the whispering increased, whipping around the room as everyone stared at the huddle of students. Harry welcomed the touch though, drawing strength from the determined smile of his companion.

“So much for keeping it a secret hey” he mused, watching Cedric huff a laugh and look at the article one more time.

“Oh well. We make quite a photogenic couple at least.” He quipped, and their little metaphorical bubble broke.

“IS IT TRUE?”

“ARE YOU TWO DATING?”

“NO THEY CANT BE GAY CEDRIC IS MINE”

Student shouted out their questions, the noise escalating so much that McGonagall whipped out her wand and fired noisy sparks of light into the air above their heads.

“QUIET” she thundered, and the students instantly settled down, still sharing furtive looks. The professor was about to go on when the door next to the teacher’s table crashed open and in walked a certain toad dressed from head to toe in a satin green pant suit, the sickly colour matching her Quik-Notes Quill that hovered ominously beside her.

It took all Harry, Ron, and Krum had to restrain Hermione form hexing the woman into oblivion as she started speaking.

“Well isn’t this a hullaballoo” her slimy voice oozed, flashing a charming smile over the student body. “I think dear Harry, you owe us an explanation for your… _scandalous_ actions”

“He will do no such thing Ms Skeeter” McGonagall snapped. “This is the student’s breakfast time and I will not have you interrupting it just for your _gossip column_ ” she snarled the last words as if they were poison in her mouth, but she was soon drowned out by the student body chanting.

“EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!”

Harry quickly made his way down to the teacher’s table, followed closely by Cedric and the other champions who all ignored the wolf-whistling that accompanied the pair wherever they went.

“Albus, do something” McGonagall implored the Headmaster, who was passively sitting his chair with a frown on his face.

  
“It’s ok Professor. I can take this opportunity to clear the muddy rag” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, the meaning of the botched saying not lost on those present. So one sonorous charm and the DP photographer later, Harry fielded questions from Skeeter.

“So how does Miss Granger take this news?”

Harry could see Hermione from where she sat at the Gryffindor table, murderous rage in her eyes, and sighed.

“Hermione and I were never in a relationship. Sure she’s one of my best friends, she’s like a sister to me” he answered honestly, knowing it was harder for Skeeter to spin hardset truth.

“And Mr Diggory? Are you in a relationship?”

Harry took a breath. “No.”

Silence. Some shocked, some surprised and some elated that the two champions were still single.

“But you’re attending the Yule Ball together?”

“Yes”

“And how does that work?” Skeeter raised one painted eyebrow as her quill scribbled god-knows what nonsense down in the same sickly coloured ink.

“Well funnily enough all the Champion’s are single.” This was all common knowledge at least, so Harry had no qualms about sharing it. “We’re all going as friends.”

Skeeter only nodded knowingly, one blood red fingernail tapping lightly at her lip. “Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?” Harry sighed, growing tired of the interview very quickly.

“Date Mr Diggory?”

Whispers ripped around the Great Hall and Harry was reminded that this interview was being conducted live in front of the whole student body and teaching staff, although they knew to be professional and not resort to whispering among themselves like teenagers. That behaviour was reserved for the staff room.

“I can’t say it has crossed my mind” Harry said lightly, thankful his voice didn’t betray his inner thoughts, catching the supportive smiles from his friends as the interview wrapped up. Skeeter however, had one last trick up her sleeve.

“Are you interested in men Mr Potter?” She asked, causing a shockwave of shocked gasps, the loudest being Professor McGonagall whose was out of anger more than anything. There was something in the way Skeeter was standing there, so relaxed with that glint in her eye that Harry knew she knew. He had two options; deny it here and let Skeeter post the truth in next week’s column that would cause more drama than its worth. Or…

“Yeah, I mean I am bi. Most of my friends know. Not that big of a deal” Harry shrugged, making the whole ordeal of coming out as light as possible, trying to extract all the drama and scandal out of the situation as possible.

“Is that so?” Skeeter turned to his friends and to their credit, rose up to the challenge.

“Of course we knew” Hermione supplied, gesturing to the group of champions and Harry’s close friends, despite only coming out to Hermione and Ron quietly last year. Fred and George cottoned on.

“The whole Quidditch team knew” Fred said, seeing that everyone banded together to support their teammate.

“Its not like he was hiding it” George continued, taking great personal glee in watching the frown deepen on Skeeter’s face as the news has less of an impact as she hoped.

“I think, Ms Skeeter” Professor Dumbledore stood up with a bemused smile, ‘that this interview has come to an end.”

“Did you know about this Albus?” the woman gritted, the quill dropping into her handbag as she snatched the paper out of the air.

“I did my dear. I care about each and every one of my students, and I am honoured that Harry chose to trust me.” The Headmaster smiled sagely and nodded his head to bid the reporter a good day, letting Professor Vector guide the toad out of the Hall.

“Breakfast will be extended 10 minutes due to the… interruption” he announced and sat down, offering a smile of Harry who walked back to the Gryffindor table amidst a variety of whispers. A couple of students called out their congratulations and support for him after coming out, but mostly he was glad to sit among his friends again.

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Harry, are you ok?”

He looked out to the strange gaggle at the table. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all there, as well as Krum, Fleur, Gabriel and Cedric surprisingly. “Never better. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys earlier.” He looked out to everyone other than Ron and Hermione. “I was meaning to tell you guys, but I just never found the right time.”

“Its alright mate” Dean offered, giving Harry a hearty slap on the shoulder. “Is this a good time to say that Seamus and I are going to the ball together?”

“Yeah we know?” Ron mumbled from where he was tucking to the sausages, looking up as everyone gave him a strange look. “What? They’ve been dating since the start of the year, I kind of assumed they’d be going together.” Silence. “You guys seriously didn’t know??”

Harry laughed as Seamus gave him a fistbump. He hadn't known but he was happy for the two.

“Hey” Cedric murmured, grabbing the toast and plated up breakfast for himself. “For what its worth, I’m proud of you.”

Harry blushed, so he focussed on scooping beans onto his plate. “Is that ok with you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be ok with it?”

“I dunno” Harry shrugged, passing the bacon over. “Now that you know I’m bi and all, I didn’t want to make you awkward by forcing you to waltz with me.”

“I mean the deal was sealed when you announced to Skeeter that we were partners” Cedric laughed, but immediately dropped his smile as Harry pouted and sulked. “I didn’t mean it like that. Bi or not, I’m still looking forward to you being my date”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t change it for the world.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the Yule Ball and Harry was in full out panic mode. Despite his interview, rumours about his supposed relationship with Cedric still plagued the corridor, a fresh wave of gossip every time the pair was alone. They had continued to meet weekly down at Madame Pudifoot’s for her energising herbal tea, and despite their best efforts they couldn’t convince anyone.

A care package arrived for Harry the day after the article was published, full of his favourite fudge candy and a hand-made scarf from Mrs Weasley, as well as a letter telling him how she and Mr Weasley were so proud of him. He received nothing but love and support from his fellow Gryffindors, undoubtedly because Ginny and Hermione threatened to hex anyone who thought otherwise into oblivion.

But still, the panic that set in as he got dressed in the tower with the boys had him breathless.

“You’ll smash it” Seamus chirped, struggling to get his unruly shirt tails into his dress pants, giving up and letting Dean do it for him. “Even if you don’t, its only a stupid dance anyway.”

“Thanks Seamus, but if I mess up I’ll look like a fool, in front of Ministry officials as well?”

Neville looked up from where he was tying his shoes. “Since when did you care about what the Ministry thought?”

Ron growled. “Since they refused to show open support of Harry since he came out.” Ron was one press conference away from marching up to Fudge himself and giving the puddy old man a good muggle smackdown, little did he know his mother was in the same frame of mind. With the boys all dressed they went down to the common room where one of the house elves had graciously ironed and pressed all their dress capes, the Hogwarts crest delicately engraved in the silver clasp that held the cape together.

“Thanks, Winky. We appreciate this a lot” Harry praised as some of the younger student gathered, eager to help the boys put their capes on. They were chatting amongst themselves when footsteps were heard and they turned to watch the girls descend.

Hermione was ethereal, her frizzy brown locks slicked back into soft waves that tumbled down her back, accompanied by little ringlets that framed her natural makeup so carefully applied by one of the younger girls. Ginny on the other hand, was vibrant; a deep burgundy dress set her eyes alive. They were painted with a gold smoky eye, and her hair was pulled back into a high pony, giving the Weasley a fiery, badass, warrior look. The other Gryffindor students who were attending had already left, and the rag tag bunch decided to leave a little later.

“Wow” Harry and Ron said at the same time when Hermione came over to them, a shy smile on her face.

“You look bloody amazing” Ron said, ducking as Hermione bopped his head for his language. “Where’s Lav?”

“Oh she’ll be down in a sec” the goddess (there really was no other word for her) said, and Ginny gave Harry a big grin from her perch on Neville’s arm.

“Shall we bedazzle and amaze the common folk?” she aired in a hoity-toity voice, waving her hand in a very regal manner. Lavender joined them in a beautiful, airy light lavender gown with her blond curls all pinned up in a braid crown adorned with small daisies.

Harry was hyperventilating so much by the time they reached the grand staircase he would have passed out if it was not for Ron and Hermione’s firm grasp of his hands. Krum, Fleur and Gabriel were waiting at the bottom of the staircase, smiling in awe as they caught sight of their friends.

“You look lovely” Harry complemented Fleur as he kissed her on the cheek, doing the same for Gabriel. “You both look lovely.” He moved on to Krum and gave the man a firm handshake. “May I present the lovely Miss Granger for you” he passed Hermione’s hand over to Krum with a smile as the Bulgarian took her in with wide eyes and a soft mutter under his breath.

“Right, they’re calling us inside” Lavender informed the group, seeing Professor Sprout ushering any student who wasn’t a champion or their date inside. The group left them and soon it was the 5 of them outside the Great Hall, nerves suddenly setting in as they mentally ran over the dance one more time. Harry was practicing some foot work in his place when there was a cough behind him.

“You scrub up well”

He turned to see Cedric, and his heart gave out. The man was positively stunning. The suit cut fit him so nicely, and the cape around his shoulder gave him the air of an eligible aristocrat bachelor, and don’t even get Harry started on his hair. Some light product had his brown locks looking effortlessly tousled and falling gracefully into his grey eyes, which were sparkling in the candlelight.

“You…” Harry swallowed, willing his voice to work. “You look nice.”

Cedric stepped closer, looping Harry’s arm through his. “Why thank you.” The Hufflepuff was wearing a cologne that was making Harry giddy, and he resolved to find the brand so he could bathe in it forever “You ok?” he asked smiling down at him, totally unaware of how Harry’s heart kickstarted into gear and was beating a 100 miles an hour. “So I was thinking…”

Harry made a noise, and he felt Cedric’s arm tighten around his own.

“I wanted to kind of stick it to the old people. Y’know… be all romantic and whatever with the dance.”

Was Cedric _blushing??_ Hermione overheard Cedric’s comment and brought the attention of the group to her as they waited to go inside.

“The Daily Prophet can barely handle the idea of a male and female going to a ball, let alone the notion of two men being together” she grumbled, catching Fleur’s eye as she grabbed Krum’s hand. “Why don’t we give them a night to remember?”

Hermione and Fleur looked deadly in their beauty, arm in arm with their partners as the door opened. The band started the entrance song, and in walked the headmasters with their partners followed by the champions and their dates, accompanied by wolf-whistles and cat calls as they walked to the middle of the dancefloor. The band quietened, the teachers walked up to their table, and the dancers settled into starting positions for the Dance Of The Champions. It was a dance that took parts from traditional partner dances from each of the home nations; a Bulgarian folk wedding dance, a French cross step waltz; and a Scottish folk dance to finish it off.

The Bulgarian folk dance was strong and lively, having many of the Durmstrang students tapping their feet and miming movements and the champions moved into lines. Cedric was dancing the female part, leaving Harry to dance with the men who were a lot more confident and graceful than he was, and then they followed that with the Scottish jig. They knew that by the sounds of the bagpipes, a slight silencing charm placed so they wouldn’t deafen the students, and they jumped to it. Harry was surprised to find himself having so much fun, swinging swapping partners as they performed the dance with a big smile, but the main event was the French waltz. As the bagpipe faded out and the accordion replaced it, the champions found their dates and settled into their waltz hold. Cedric was leading this dance, and as they heard the strings and drums play they were off.

 _Eye contact!_ McGonagall would remind, clapping her hands in time with the music as she watched them rehearse in the Room of Requirement. Harry always struggled during rehearsal, but now he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“You ok?” Cedric murmured as they moved into a shadow-hold, lips close to his ear as Harry felt every part of Cedric brushing up against him. Damn hypersensitivity but the whole world shrunk to just the two of them, spinning in and out effortlessly between the other two couples.

“I will be” Harry breathed, in no capacity to lie to Cedric what so ever about how he was feeling. They spun out of the shadow-hold back to the traditional one and he swore Cedric pulled him in closer. Cedric still looked a little worried bringing his cheek to press against Harry’s to talk better, oblivious to the whispers and stares that they were getting.

“You sure?”

Harry didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. The song came to an end, all couples hitting the final pose with grace; the men dipping the ‘ladies’ low and bringing them up close, nose to nose. There was a round of applause and some cheering, and Harry put some distance between him and his partner.

He couldn’t think straight with Cedric’s cologne cloying up his brain and making him feel all dizzy and confused. They had a moment apart where Harry flew to his group of friends and Did Not Look at Cedric while they watched the Bulgarian student flock the dance floor to put on a showcase of their traditional folk dance for everyone to enjoy.

Ron squeezed his hand. Of course his best friend knew what was going on. Dean handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice with a smile and Seamus wasn’t far behind to sling an arm over his shoulder.

“Hey mate. He’s a daft bastard, the lot of them are.” The Irishman quipped, smiling broadly as Dean plopped a kiss on top of his head and watched the Bulgarian dancers with interest. “He’ll come round eventually.”

“How does everyone know?” Harry groaned, letting his head loll onto Seamus’ shoulder, seeing that Cedric was watching him from the other side of the room.

“You’re not exactly subtle mate” Ron supplied, laughing as Harry shoved him playfully. “Well maybe not to us.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I definitely don't have to wake up for work in 4 hours... oops

The Beauxbaton students flocked to the floor to perform a serene but complex waltz, with so many lifts and springs they looked like fairies about to take flight. Madame Maxime charmed small orbs of twinkling light to float gently around the hall and Harry was lost in the way Cedric looked. The man may as well have a halo above his head.

Harry turned his focus to Fleur and Gabriel, the current centre of attention of the dance, both laughing and cajoling in French as the waltz came to an end. It was the Hogwarts students’ turn and Harry had convinced his friendship group to sign up with him. They were dancing a jig, known as Ceilidh, and the lively music had everyone clapping along to the beat. During the part where everyone makes arches and a couple passes though the crowd cheered as Harry and Cedric danced hand in hand, causing both boys to roll their eyes. Harry put on his best face and laughed along with his friends as their show dance came to an end, the banquet tables charmed into place and everyone sat in preparation for the feast. All the champions sat together accompanied by a friend of their choosing, so Ron and Lavender sat with Harry and Hermione, Krum had a female friend from Durmstrang and Gabriel sat with Fleur and her little sister.

“So Harry” Tasmin Applebee said as they waited for the banquet to start. “What’s going on with you and Cedric?”

Harry sighed as Cedric rounded on his friend.

“Tasmin not now, can we please give this a rest for a night?”

Tasmin only rolled her eyes. She was also on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Chaser, and a damn good one at that. “Its not that I’m against it at all” she began as she piled her plate full of food. “its just that if you are, I need to have a little… _talk_.. with you”

“Well don’t worry Tasmin. Nothing like that is happening” Harry assured her, thankful he wasn’t blushing at the thought of the two of them together, as much as he would’ve liked it to happen.

Tasmin dropped the subject to Harry’s relief and the conversation turned to Quidditch. Ron was educating Krum on the finer points of the English Quidditch League when Harry stood up. “I’m going to get some air.” He smiles at Hermione and squeezed Ron’s shoulder to let them know he was ok and he left the Great Hall. The chilling winter air was welcoming as he stepped out into the main courtyard. There was a light snowfall, the soft flakes blanketing everything in white and making the fairy lights in the tree twinkle magically.

The atmosphere of the Great Hall was confounding him, cloying all his senses and thoughts with a certain Hufflepuff champion. His crush on Cedric had resurfaces so fast and so strongly it left him feeling drowned.

“Hey.”

Cedric was standing at the base of the Grand Staircase, cape wrapped tightly to keep out the chill. He moved to lean on the stone fence separating the corridor from the courtyard, giving Harry a bemused smile. “You ok?”

“Yeah” Harry waved a hand in the general direction of the ball. “It’s just all a bit much.”

“Tasmin?”

“Not just her, but yeah.” Harry walked over and leant on a pillar next to Cedric to watch the snow fall, the little flakes dancing much like the Beauxbatons with their air, grace and elegance.

“How are you feeling about the second task?” Cedric asked. Harry, to preoccupied in watching the snow, didn’t realise how the other boy was looking at him.

“Not confident, but im sure it will all work out. What about you?”

Harry still wasn’t looking at Cedric, so he missed the sad look in his friend’s eye. “I have an idea, though I still don’t know what it is we’re fetching.” Harry looked at him and gave a smile.

“Well at least you know what you’re doing” he laughed, leaning back on his elbows on the fence next to Cedric. The Hufflepuff reached up and brushed the snow from Harry’s hair, unconsciously moving closer as he did until their shoulders were touching. There was his cologne again, and it took ahh of Harry’s strength in the unusually soft moment to not bury his nose in Cedric’s neck. Instead he opted for leaning on Cedric’s shoulder, hoping the other man wouldn’t find it weird.

Cedric didn’t say a word, occasionally brushing the snow from Harry’s hair as they listened to the sounds of the Feast echo down the stairs. A faint pop was heard, like someone stepping on a stick, but the courtyard was empty apart from the two of them.

“Shall we head back?”

“Do we have to?” Harry whined, tilting his head to look at Cedric and coming within mere centimetres of kissing him. He shot up, willing a furious blush down as Cedric gave him a strange look.

“I’m afraid we have to. Shall we?” Cedric offered an arm to which Harry slipped his own through.

“Let’s go then”

*~*~*

The clock struck 10:30pm; all underage students left the ball and a few bars popped around the edge of the hall, serving everything from eggnog and butterbeer to firewhiskey and Timbals Terrific Tequila. The Weird Sisters started their set and soon Harry was jumpin gup an down in the mosh pit with his friends. Pleasantly tipsy and a drink with a no-spill charm placed on it, he let loose to _Dance Like A Hippogriff_ beside Cedric who was laughing has Harry pulled various Rockstar poses as he mimed along to the song.

“Now grab a partner” the lead singer yelled during the instrumental break. “Grab a partner and hold them tight!”

Harry felt his arm being pulled and he stumbled into Cedric’s arms, grinning as Cedric gave him a giddy smile

“This ok?”

“More than ok” he said as the singer counted them back into the song and they jumped into the well-known dance. Kick, kick, shimmy, spin, repeat. Harry couldn’t stop giggling, punch drunk on firewhiskey and Cedric’s cologne.

“ _Can you dance like a hippogriff, na na na, na na na, na na na”_ they both sang along, shimmying back and forth with each other. They were both out of breath by the time the song ended as Cedric pulled Harry away [into a shadowy alcove behind a pillar, out of sight from the rest of the students. He left briefly and returned with two mugs of drink; firewhiskey and apple juice for Harry, rum and cola for himself.

“What’s this?” he laughed, loving the way Cedric swayed into him – cornering the younger in between the pillar and himself.

“A drink good sir” Cedric put on a pompous voice, grey eyes sparkling as harry giggled again. “A toast.” He raised his glass and Harry followed suit. “To hoping that we don’t die next month.”

“To not dying.” They both sculled most of their drink before catching each other’s eye. Harry swayed back so he was leaning against the pillar, hands pressed behind him on the cool stone. Cedric, whether intentionally or as a sign of his drunkenness, followed him and stepped in so they were almost chest to chest.

“Is this ok?” Cedric babbled, a worried look flashing momentarily over his face. Harry swallowed, breathing in the heady cologne.

“Definitely.” Ahh crap. That sounded bad. Cedric didn’t seem to mind though, smiling widely as he finished off his drink.

“Good.” He paused, seemingly contemplating something before throwing his doubts away. “I’m going to head off to bed.” He leant in and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're getting somewhere ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. The way Cedric’s lips felt so soft against his cheek, that fleeting look of want as he left. So much so that Professor McGonagall snapped at him once again for daydreaming in her class.

Safely making it through Transfiguration with only a mild verbal berating, Harry spent his free period strolling around the grounds to clear his mind. He wandered past the greenhouses, pausing at Greenhouse 3 to say hi to Professor Sprout briefly when he heard someone calling his name.

“Hey Neville” he greeted as he saw the boy poking his head out of Greenhouse 7. Neville opened the door and Harry walked into a fantasy-land. There were plants of various shapes and shapes, sizes, and liveliness, and the smell was incredible.

“What’s all this?” he breathed, feeling the cool mist settle on his skin and clothes. Plants towered above him as the creeper vines waved lazily from the roof beams, and he tried to ignore the way the Flesh-Eating Trumpeters turned towards him hungrily.

“Professor Sprout asked me to help her with research and side projects. I like to come here in my free time when I need some space.”

“Yeah, I can understand that” Harry said, marvelling at how confident Neville looked working among the plants, and how happy he looked. Quidditch served the same purpose for Harry, or even just flying in general. Just sitting on Buckbeak’s back and letting the hippogriff carry him over mountains and forests.

“So.” Neville handed Harry several pots and a sack of potting mix, coaching him on the correct spell to imbue the soil with the right magical properties. “How are you feeling about the task next week?”

Harry groaned. “I still need to figure out a way to breathe underwater for an hour.”

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked over to a small tank in the corner of the greenhouse, beckoning Harry to follow him. “This is gillyweed.” Neville explained, pulling up a small tendril out of the murky water. “This should let you breathe for an hour. I’ll bring some on the day of the task yeah?”

-

Harry was going to marry Neville. Or at least never let the man pay for drinks again. He felt the gills form on the side of his neck and sighed in relieve as fresh oxygen burst through his lungs. He marvelled at the webing between his fingers and toes, and couldn’t help but showboat a little by flipping out of the water to cheers from the spectators

***~* Wibbly Wobbly time skip because we all know what happens during the second task and the author is lazy *~***

Harry couldn’t sleep. The second task was over 3 weeks ago and he still had mild anxiety attacks from seeing Ron and Hermione unconscious and ties up at the bottom of the Great Lake, the realisation that no-one was coming for Gabriella, and the grindylow attack. He’d wake up in a cold sweat, still feeling like the grindylows were gripping his legs and dragging him down to the murky depths, so he had taken to wandering the castle at night wrapped up in the invisibility cloak to clear his min.

He also had not spoken to Cedric, not since the Yule Ball. At least, not by himself. Sure they maintained their friendship when around others, but apart from a ‘good luck

Murmered before the task began, Cedric had not talked to him. They also stopped going to Madame Puddifoot’s every Saturday morning, something Harry didn’t realise he would come to miss.

  
Hagrid – Harry had no words to describe the love he had for that man – had “accidentally” slipped Harry the key to Buckbeak’s chain, and casually mentioned in one of his subsequent lessons how hippogriffs love to fly at night. Harry took off his invisibility cloak as he passed the Quidditch sheds, having decided to take the long route to Hagrid’s hut. Was he hoping to ‘run into’ Cedric? Maybe. He’d never tell, but he wasn’t there so Harry continued to Buckbeak’s pen, a clearing just inside the edge of the forest calling softly to the creature who was cleaning his wings quietly in the corner.

“Hey” he called as Buckbeak crowed happily at the sight of his favourite student. He bowed, although Harry figured he didn’t need to do that anymore, and unlocked the chain that linked to Buckbeak’s collar, giving his beak a good rub. He was nosing around Harry’s pocked for a treat when his head snapped up and he hissed.

He turned and there was Cedric, warily looking at Buckbeak who was now standing between the two boys, shielding Harry.

“Bow!” Harry called, rubbing a soothing hand down Buckbeak’s neck. ‘Trust me, bow. Head down.” Cedric did as he was told and after many encouraging words from Harry, Buckbeak let him approach.

“Magnificent” Cedric breathed, holding a hand out for Buckbeak to sniff, taking in the majesty of his size. “Just utterly magnificent.”

“I was going to go for a fly. Do you want to join?”

Cedric looked at him in awe, then turned to Buckbeak.

“I’d be honoured if you let me ride with you” he said, earing an approving no to which Haryr climbed up and settled behind the wing joints.

“Here” he hauled Cedric up behind him. “You can either reach around me and grab the collar or just hold onto me.” Harry was thankful he was facing away from Cedric as he blushed a little, though Cedric did take the first option. He gripped onto the chain collar as Buckbeak started moving, well aware of how he was caged between Cedric’s arms and how Cedric’s chest was flush against his back. “Hold tight” he warned as Buckbeak picked up speed, launching into the air with a thundering flap and soon they were clear of the forest canopy, Hogwarts fading into the background as they soared.

And no, Harry didn’t snuggle into Cedric’s chest because of the cold, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Cedric dropped his chin onto Harry’s shoulder as Buckbeak levelled out, soaring on thermal currents as Hogwarts dwindles away in the background. Harry had so much to say, but he didn’t know where to starts. Should he reveal his crush? Explain how the kiss left him giddy and confused for a month, especially after Cedric avoided him the whole hime? Huh… there’s a start.

“Why did you avoid me?” he murmured, relying on the fact that Cedric’s ear was right near his mouth. “After…. You know.”

Cedric signed, burrowing his forehead into the back of Harry’s shoulder. “I was embarrassed. I thought I made you uncomfortable, and with all the shit going with the Daily Prophet I just…”

Harry let go and let himself lean back into Cedric. “Well you didn’t” he said, smiling as Cedric moved his chin back on his shoulder. He stroked Buckbeak’s neck feathers debating his next sentence. “I missed you.”

Cedric made a noise of surprise and Harry continued. “I missed our coffee dates on Saturdays. I missed talking to you.” He was definitely blushing now but oh well. He did like the way Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as Buckbeak went into a shallow dive, skimming along the river that fed the Great Lake from the ocean.

“Well funnily enough its Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Ill meet you in the main courtyard at 11?” Cedric asked, seeing the village come into view on the horizon. “Madame Pudifoot misses you” he joked, feeling Harry’s bemused smile rather than seeing it.

“Aww, well I can’t leave her missing me” Harry joked backed, then his smile faded as he caught sight of a bracelet around Cedric’s wrist. He didn’t bring it up until they were back in Buckbeak’s den, walking up towards the castle together.

“What’s that?”

Cedric showed him. _Bri_ _♥_ _Ced_ was written on a woven friendship braclet, the charmed dye giving off the smell of roses. “Brianna gave it to be before the second task.”

“Brianna. As in Brianna Errol?”

Cedric had a funny look on his face, almost guarded, as Harry laughed dryly.

“Finally accepting her affections?” They left the walkway and crept through the corridors until they had to split up. “I’m happy for you.”

“It’s not that, she insisted I wear it before the second task and almost had a brealdown when I said no so I caved. Its nothing.”

“And yet you have been wearing it for three weeks, it doesn’t seem like nothing.” Harry replied scathingly, even surprising himself at how hurt he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I've moved house and uni started up again so I've been real busy. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for some DRAMA

It was 2 weeks before the third task and Harry was alone. Sure, he had his friends around him but he was still alone. Seamus and Dean were more open - and a lot happier - about their relationship, Hermione was finally realising her feelings for Ron and Neville was growing confidence in himself and his knack for Herbology. 

Harry started watching Draco. Not in a creepy way, more of a casual observation, just watching the way he interacts at breakfast, in class, with his peers. And he noticed something. If Draco was alone, he was quiet. Reserved. Withdrawn. He followed Draco out of the Great Hall, keeping a distance but he didn’t need to be close to see that Draco was having some sort of panic attack. He kept fiddling with his shirt, loosening his tie, mussing his hair up as he high-tailed it into the boys lavatories at the end of the corridor. Harry hid behind the row of stalls as Draco beelined for the sinks, splashing cold water over his face as his fast breaths echoed around the room.

“Hey” he called, throwing his hands up as Draco whirled around, point his want straight at Harry’s chest. “Hey hey hey… I’m not gonna do anything.”

“What are you doing here?” Draco ground out, silent tears threatening to spill over. “What do you want from me?”

Harry edged closer slowly, hands still in the air as he spoke in a calm, soothing voice. “Nothing Draco.” He was within arm’s distance now, taking care to not show any hostility towards Draco who seemed very fragile at the moment. “What’s going on?” He walked forward until the tip of Draco’s wand was pressed into his chest, seeing how the other man was trembling slightly. Draco studied him for a while then dropped his wand, deeming Harry free of threat. His weakness from earlier was gone too; his eyes were free of tears and his jaw was set firmly like he was gritting his teeth.

“What’s it to you?” he grumbled, pocketing his wand and leaning back against the sinks. “Why do you care all of a sudden?”

“I don’t” Harry said with a small shrug and a wry smile. Sympathy and soft words would no longer work now that Draco was no longer in a vulnerable state, so he switched back to his snark. “I’m just curious if you’re willing to see your offer through.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “My offer?”

“You know the one I’m talking about. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Harry huffed a laugh and took a small step back, cocking his head to the side with a sly grin. “I’m not that unobservant Malfoy. I see the way you stare at me. Especially during Flying class.” He joked, seeing Draco latch onto what he was talking about and responded with an arrogant sniff.

“And what if I have? You’ve got Diggory surely.”

Harry’s smile dropped a little, just enough for Malfoy to notice.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Don’t start.” Harry ground out, loving this game of cat and mouse they were playing together. He could use with a decent hook-up, take his mind of the tournament, off Cedric.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Or what?”

Bingo. Harry reached forward and grabbed his tie by the knot, pulling the Slytherin boy closer so he could move him out of the way of the sink and push him up against the wall. “I guess you’ll find out.”

Despite Malfoy being a good 10cm taller than Harry, there was no confusion as to who was in charge, something that surprised Harry himself. The way Malfoy pressed himself back against the wall, grey eyes dark with lust and biting his bottom lip ever so slightly in a way that made Harry go dizzy. Harry rushed in and slammed his lips against Malfoy’s, hard and fast and sucking at his bottom lip like crazy. Malfoy welcomed the pressure, letting the other man lick feverously in his mouth as he sighed. He needed this as much as Harry, a release of pent up emotions and stresses, and if he was being totally honest with himself, a little bit of loving.

Harry grinned against Malfoy’s lips as he worked his hand higher on the tie, pressing lightly against the base of his throat and relished in the inadvertent moan Malfoy let out. He could feel himself growing hard, so with one final nip on Malfoy’s lips he stepped back and licked his own with a cheeky smile. “Come on” he grabbed Malfoy’s sleeve and they darted out of the lavatory, thankful that students were still at breakfast and the corridor was empty. Harry pulled him along until they were standing outside the room of requirement with a confused expression on Malfoy’s face, which Harry kissed away. He willed a room into existence and a small door appeared before them, a quaint little bedroom on the other side. Big plush double bed with silken sheets, a small bedside drawer and a lamp that emitted a soft light to wash the room. Harry pulled Malfoy in and pushed him towards the bed, ripping his own cloak and tie off before starting on Malfoy’s. They unbuttoned each other’s shirts, Harry pushing a shirtless Malfoy back onto the bed with a grin and tapped his shoes.

“Off” he ordered and Malfoy complied, toeing off his shoes and Harry did the same while he collected the condom and bottle of lube from the bedside table. He saw the Dark Mark on Malfoy’s arm, the dark black ink making a stark contrast against the pale white of his skin, and the uncomfortable look on Malfoy’s face as he realised what Harry was looking at.

“I didn’t want it” he said by way of explanation, but Harry put it to the mark to the back of the mind as he straddled Malfoy’s waist. He unbuttoned his trousers and helped Malfoy kick them down, then did his own so they were only left in their boxers. The room was neither cold nor warm, just the perfect temperature to keep them comfortable, and Harry took the opportunity to reach up and kiss Malfoy again, licking deep into his mouth and taking his bottom lip between his teeth to distract the man from his hand that he was sliding into his boxers. Harry pushed the boxers down and took out Malfoy’s dick, giving it a few long strokes before sitting pack and unwrapping the condom to put it on himself. He lubed up his fingers, gave Malfoy one last kiss and pressed in, losing himself in the moans of the other man.

*~*~*

“So what, you were forced?” Harry murmured as he pulled the blankets up over him after rolling off Malfoy, snuggling down in the soft sheets while Malfoy sat up against the headboard. He looked down at the mark, running a finger over it lightly before turning his wrist down so he couldn’t see it.

“Yeah” was the short reply. “I’m trying to leave but my father did something that the Dark Lord didn’t like and now Mother and I are paying for it.”

Harry blinked sleepily, the post-coital tiredness setting in. “That sucks.” Eloquent much.

Malfoy huffed dryly. Harry debated against something for a moment, then pulled down the sheets covering his left shoulder blade. There was a large scar, almost spider weblike that was several shades lighter than his normally tanned skin, puckered from the skin stretching and growing. “Courtesy of the Dursleys.”

Malfoy briefly reached out a finger to trace the lines. “Who are the Dursleys?”  
“My muggle aunt and uncle. Dumbledore left me in their care after my parents died.”

Malfoy held his breath. “Was this a usual thing?”

Harry laughed a soft dry laugh and pulled the covers back up, pillowing his head on his arms so he could look at Malfoy better. “No. Physical beatings were never their thing. That always came verbally or emotionally. This was just Uncle Vernon being drunk one night.”

There wasn’t pity on Malfoy’s face, more like a guarded look of understanding. “Breakfast will be ending soon.”

Burrowing deeper in the blankets, Harry could barely keep his eyes open. “Well I don’t know about you but I was going to have a nap. McG can deal with me missing a transfig class with all the shit that’s going on with the tournament.”

Malfoy managed a laugh and settled back against the headboard, reaching for his wand and summoned his satchel. “In thank case I might catch up on some potions homework.”

“Suit yourself” Harry mumbled and drifted off to sleep, the sounds of paper rustling soothing him to a gentle sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I FORGOT AN ENTIRE CHAPTER

“Oi” Draco pushed his head again to wake him up, raising an eyebrow as Harry half-muttered a curse in his direction. “You’ve slept through all of double Transfiguration.”

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back, pushing the silk sheets down to his waist definitely not showing off his toned body to Malfoy. It worked however, as Malfoy pinned Harry down and climbed over him to start making out slowly and deeply. While sitting on Harry’s waist he leaned down to suck at the skin in his clavicle, leaving little love bites all over his neck and chest, smiling as Harry protested without any real effort.

“Malfoy, that going to leave marks” he grumbled, arching his neck so the other had better access to his neck.

“Good. Gives the Daily Prophet something to talk about” he grinned in response and sucked a particularly large one under Harry’s jaw, leaning back and admiring his work. “Skeeter will go nuts.”

Harry raised an amused eyebrow and flipped the two of them over, pinning Malfoy down by his shoulders and a cheeky grin, but Malfoy pushed him off with a smirk. “No. Don’t you want to draw this out?’

Harry snorted. “Is that your way of telling me you want a second date?” Malfoy only rolled his eyes and threw Harry’s crumpled school shirt at him.

“You wish Potter.” Draco stood up and gathered his robe, straightening his clothes and gave Harry one disdainful look as he remained shirtless in bed. “I’m going to Potions before Professor Snape has me cleaning first year cauldrons. You should be off to Flying Class, you know.”

“Awww” Harry cooed as he buttoned his shirt and ruffled his hair into place. “Ickle Draco-kins cares about my grades. So sweet.” That earned him a shoe thrown at his chest with a huff, and the Slytherin left the room without a word so Harry got dressed as quick as he could and ran into Ron as he was headed off to class.

“Where the hell were you?” His red-headed friend asked in lieu of greeting, falling into step together as they walked down towards the Quidditch Pitch. A shout came from behind them as he turned to see Ginny, Cedric and Cho running down the hill to catch up to them, so the paused to greet their friends.

“I was busy” he said offhandedly to Ron, causing Cedric to cock an eyebrow. Ron explained Harry’s absence from class and Ginny snorted out a laugh, poking one of the bruises on Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, busy I’m sure”

Harry shoved her playfully but didn’t miss Cedric’s furrowed eyebrows as he noticed the hickeys for the first time, just peeking over the top of his collar. Cho and Ginny giggled the whole way to the pitch as Ron tried his hardest to get information out of Harry. Cedric, well, Cedric walked in silence with his gaze to the ground, only offering grunts to any question he was asked. It didn’t help when they were in the change-rooms changing into their sports robes when Harry remembered all the little hickeys dotted over his pectorals and shoulders.

“Holy fuck Harry. What the hell?” Ron almost yelled as Harry pulled his shirt over his head, swatting his friend in response.

“What, like what you see?” he joked, eyeing Cedric out of the corner of his eye who was trying not to look at the little dark love bites that weren’t his.

“Nah but Cedric man, I have to commend you on your work” Ron chuckled, causing Cedric to start in surprise as Harry laughed easily, noticing how the other boys started tuning into their conversation.

“Nah” he said casually as he pulled on the thermal undershirt that hugged him so nicely, ‘I told you man, Cedric and I aren’t a thing.”

Ron’s mouth opened in shock. He sputtered uselessly until McClaggen called out from the corner of the room.

“Oi so if its not Diggory then who’s boning the boy who lived?”

Harry flipped the blond ponce off with a laugh. “Not telling.”

Harry did feel a little bad for Cedric. But the git had gone off and flirted with the Errol girl in-front of Harry like the didn’t have 100 moments at the Yule Ball. He even kissed Harry’s fucking cheek and flirted with him all night, then has the audacity to agree to a date right in front of Harry and his friends. So, in a way, this was Harry showing he didn’t care. Even if he did a little.

Malfoy had a right kick out of it though. Their encounters around school shifted from threats to veiled flirting, an almost-but-not-quite situation that confused the hell out of everybody. One moment in particular happened about a week after their first hook up. He was goofing around with Ron in the main courtyard when he stumbled into Malfoy’s little group, knocking the blond aside as he grabbed his arm to stay upright.

Malfoy pushed him in the shoulder with a scoff and swaggered, yes swaggered past Harry with a nonchalant smile. Ron’s jaw was on the floor, along with everyone else’s as Malfoy and Harry argued without punching or hexing each other, and they did it while smiling.

“What the hell has gotten into Malfoy?” Ron asked incredulously, his loud comment carrying all the way to Malfoy who only barked once in laughter as he strolled out of the corridor.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Weaselbee.”

“It’s not a what” Harry called out, watching Malfoy falter slightly as he braced himself for the incoming comment. “It’s more a who.”

Malfoy whirled around and stared at Harry, eyebrows furrowed as his mouth opened and closed trying to find a retort. Ron made a sort of strangled choking sound as he looked wildly around for his friends, wanting to confirm they’re seeing the same thing he was. Although he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

“I beg your pardon Potter” Malfoy sputtered, gritting his teeth at how Harry’s grin grew bigger at his discomfort. “I would refrain from making those kinds of comments, or would you like your friends to know who left those, rather pitiful I might add, bruises.

“Pshhh, is that supposed to scare me Malfoy?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “In that case, you need to pick up your game” he stepped forward until they were almost nose to nose, head cocked to one side as his eyes flicked from grey eyes to pink lips and up again, so fast no one else noticed but Malfoy.

Malfoy only smirked with a snort, leaving Harry in the courtyard with his friends as he headed off to the Slytherin dormitories, knowing full well he was going to end up in the Room of Requirement again tonight.

“What the fuck was that Harry?” Ron wheezed, gesturing wildly in the direction Malfoy went.

“What?”

“You. Malfoy. Not punching each other.”

Harry had to laugh. “Oh, you wish I had given him a solid left hook?”

Ron threw his hands in the air. “At least I wouldn’t be surprised?! Also how does he know who your mysterious partner is.”

Oh how Cedric’s ears perked at that.

“I wouldn’t know” Harry said with a smile, fading slightly as he caught the cold look in Cedric’s eye.

That cold look turned absolutely frigid over coffee three days later.

“How is Errol?” Harry asked, staring into his cup as he sipped slowly, very aware of how Cedric’s whole body tensed at the girl’s name.

“She’s fine” he said slowly. “Why do you ask?”

Harry leaned back in the chair, carefully monitoring his actions to seem carefree and nonchalant, and shrugged. “You two seem happy together. I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship.”

He knew he sounded callous and cynical but hey, Cedric kissed him and flirted with him and then ran off with another girl. Not his fault.

“Well I hear you have been seeing someone too.” Cedric replied flatly, refusing to look everywhere but Harry, who shrugged again.

“Yeah. I mean we’re not dating or anything.”

Cedric raised an eyebrow at that.

“It’s just casual.”

“What, like lovers?”

Harry scoffed. ‘If that. I don’t think much love is involved.”

He knew it was cold. He knew it was cruel, and if Cedric’s expression was anything to go by, Harry had successfully crushed Cedric’s heart. So he drained the rest of his coffee with a tight smile.

“I think I’ll be leaving now.” There was a tone of finality that crept in, something which neither he nor Cedric addressed. He left Hogsmede in the middle of a snowstorm that aptly mirrored his own heart and trudged up to the castle, strolling up to a lone Malfoy who was walking along the corridor with Arithmancy books in hand.

“You busy?” Harry asked, hoping Malfoy would agree to an hour or two of removing themselves from the real world, and today it seemed his luck was in.

“Come on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a dumbass, but i love your comments so please keep them up


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M SORRY

_Who’s shagging Harry Potter_ very soon became the number one game students liked to play, gossiping about new theories and suspects as soon as Harry had a new hickey or was remotely late to anything. Wolf whistles as he walked into breakfast 10 minutes late, fervent whispers as he ran into Herbology with his shirt buttoned wrong, and some of the professors definitely didn’t have a wager on who it was.

Even Hermione, known for debunking most tall tales that make the rounds, was intrigued as to who put a smile back onto Harry’s face and a spring in his step. Well, as much as they could with the third task rearing its ugly head.

Ron noticed that Harry would sneak away at various hours of the night , never mentioning it to Harry, just turning over and burying his head deeper into the pillow to drown out the sounds of Dean and Seamus who forgot to strengthen their silencing charms.

It didn’t help when the next day he rocked up to lunch after disappearing during his free period with a shirt that was a few sizes too small, shirt buttons straining within an inch of their life as Ron laughed.

“Did someone shrink your shirt?” he laughed as Harry sat down, faint popping sounds coming from his sleeve as he reached for the sandwiches. “Who did you get into an argument with?”

Harry raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a few sandwiches and took a bite out of one. “No, why?” he asked through a mouth full food, to which Ron shook his head in mock despair.

“Because it looks like someone shrunk your shirt!”

“Cant imagine why” he muttered, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye as he entered the Great Hall, rolling up the sleeve on his too-big shirt. He went and sat down with his Slytherin friend, shooting Harry a _really, you had to do this to me_ look to which Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

Or when he turned up two days later to many wolf whistles.

“So it’s a Slytherin” Seamus said by way of greeting Harry as he sat with the group, looking down and swearing softly. He had put on Draco’s tie accidently in the rush to make it to lunch on time after a quick make-out session between classes. Draco, the insufferable genius, had charmed his Gryffindor tie so that it appeared green and silver and was currently laughing quietly as Harry flushed deep red and went to take the tie off before deciding to wear it with pride.

Brianna Errol was another interesting factor as well. She was always beside Cedric’s side when she could be, always playing with his hair or his hands or fixing his robe, casting rude and angry looks whenever they were in the same room as Harry. She nearly exploded with apoplectic rage when Harry caught Cedric in the courtyard one afternoon, pulling the man to the side to let him know about the champions popping down to The Three Broomsticks the following day.

Then _that_ Saturday turned strange. A rag tag bunch braved the cold down to The Three Broomsticks, where somehow Madame Rosmerta got wind of their arrival and had a whole booth tucked away in a corner for them complete with a privacy screen at the end of their table. Some big band/jazz music was playing over the speakers and the group squeezed themselves into a booth with some effort. Ron ended up squished between Hermione and Viktor, who was next to Gabriel while Harry ended up between Cedric and Fleur on the other side.

They drank and boozed and drank and boozed long into the night, letting the alcohol wash any inhibitions away as the heat from the fire mixed with the flushed cheeks of the drunk adults.

“Nah I reckon you’d like my brother” Ron said to a giggly Fleur, leaning back into Viktor’s side with a grin. “If you want to stay hand around after the tournament is done, I’m sure Mum would love to entertain you all at ours.”

“That sounds like fun” Viktor rumbled, looking rather happy that Ron was leaning on him, sneaking an arm around his back and settling his hand lightly on Hermione’s hip.

Harry was way to drunk to focus on much but what he was focussing on was the way Cedric’s body. He could not look at the Hufflepuff, laughing long at Gabriel’s dry jokes with his soft eyes and bright smile, lounging ever so casually against the wall with the firelight flickering over him serenely. There was also the Hand. The Hand that was on his leg, that Harry was sure belonged to Cedric. It wasn’t in any conspicuous position, just above his knee and stroking so lightly that Cedric must have been doing it absentmindedly, but it was driving Harry bonkers.

It didn’t help that when they were all trudging up to the castle Cedric slipped and grabbed Harry’s hand to stop himself falling flat on his arse. When he righted himself he didn’t let go though, just offered a quick smile and pulled Harry along, interlacing their fingers as he chatted with a Viktor who was carrying a singing Ron on his back. Ron, proudly belting the Chudley Cannon’s club song, did not see the look of affection passed between Hermione and Viktor, but he did see Harry and Cedric’s joined hands.

“About time you two” he prattled on, resting his chin on Viktor’s shoulders as Harry made a panicked face to tell Ron to _shut up._ “Never believed in you and that Errol girl anyway, I thought Harry was going to mope himself into a puddle until he found his mysterious lover. He’s so in love wi-“

A handful of snow shut his friend up, and Harry turned to Cedric with his ears burning with embarrassment. “Ignore him, he’s drunk.”

Cedric only huffed a laugh. “I can see that” he said while squeezing Harry’s hand.

The castle came into view all to soon, so Fleur and Gabriel split to go to the Beauxbaton’s carriage, while Viktor, Ron and Hermione definitely make a beeline for the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry and Cedric in the main courtyard alone.

The skies were clear and Cedric watched the stars blink above them, torn between wanting to go to bed and not ending the little bubble away from reality the whole night had been. Harry watched Cedric watch the stars, head tilted back and mouth open a little, a little breeze gently ruffling the hair on his head as his hand squeezed Harry’s once more.

“Harry” he breathed, looking down at him finally. Harry didn’t say a word, just looked up at him, thinking about how easy it would be to rise up on his tippy toes and kiss the man he has been wanting to kiss for so long. “Look I had fun, but Brianna gets mad about us still talking about going to the ball together and stuff.”

He stopped.

Cedric looked uncomfortable as Harry let go of his hand and stepped back, looking on with a hurting heart.

“I know it was a joke” he continued, running a hand over his face as he sighed, “and I had fun with it but Bri-“

“Fuck Bri” Harry said, trying to not let the tears flow. “What about the hand holding just now? The kiss at the Yule Ball? All the fucking flirting? You’re saying that was done in jest, just to spite Skeeter and her fucking magazine?”

Cedric looked helpless.

“Yes.”

Harry choked out a sob. He couldn’t help it.

“You’re an asshole” he said, backing away from Cedric quickly, angrily brushing away the tears that started to spill. “Fuck you.”

He all but ran towards the common room and dove straight under the covers, activating the silencing spell around his bed and sobbed into the pillow until he fell asleep fitfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment, i love you all. Nearly there


	13. Chapter 13

The dreaded day came and the universe seemed to mirror the contestant’s moods by casting a dreary overcast grey light over the grounds as the world slowly woke. Harry turned over in his bed, took one look outside and burrowed deeper into his duvet and ignored the sounds of Ron, Hermione and Viktor waking each other up with soft kisses and sweet words whispered in the morning light.

After being coaxed out of bed by food, he and Hermione practiced various curses and jinxes all morning until Harry and the other champions were called away to a tent down by the maze to prepare for the third and final task. He and Hermione had been practicing for the 3 months for this task, learning every curse and counter curse he could think of, spending hours in the Room of Requirement or an empty DADA classroom practicing spells over and over again until he could do them in his sleep. He was practicing maintaining his Shield Charm, something he was still struggling with, when Hermione shattered it with a Jelly-Legs jinx with an apologetic smile.

“What’s happened with you and Cedric?”

Harry sat down, waiting for the jinx to loosen as he hung his head, willing tears to not run.

“I know we were just joking around but I fell hard and fast ‘Mione.” He felt the tears roll down anyway as he lay on his back and looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the Room of Requirement. “He flirted with me and kissed my ch-“

Hermione sat down next to him. “He what?”

“He kissed me on the cheek at the Yule Ball, and also a couple of weeks ago after we all went to the pub he held my hand the entire way back.”

“But I thought he was with Brianna?”

“He is” Harry said morosely. “I’m just another one of those stupid people who fell for Cedric Diggory”

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “It’ll all work out in the end I’m sure Harry.”

With that conversation fresh in his mind, plus the punch-in-the-gut feeling every time Harry saw Cedric, watching him prepare for the third task was heart-achingly emotional. He changed into the tracksuit, listened to the safety advice of the aurors, and ran over the list of jinxes in his head until they were called to be ready to walk out to the maze entrance. As Fleur and Viktor were being announced out, Cedric grabbed Harry’s wrist and faced him with a smile.

“Hey. I really need to talk to you after this is all over” he murmured, stepping up to the doorway of the tent. “I promise I’ll explain everything later.” And with a parting smile he walked out to huge cheers, closely matched for Harry as he walked out with Professor Moody escorting him.

Amos Diggory gave Harry a guarded look as he gave one last pep talk to Cedric, then the cannon was sounded and the task began.

Soon the Maze closed behind him and it was silent. Eerily silent. He felt like he was being watched by some unknown creature in the hedges, but really he knew it was the invisible broadcaster transmitting a live feed to the students in the stands so they could see what was happening. “Point me” he whispered, sighing as the want pointed straight into a solid hedge. He knew at least that was north, so he resolved to slowly move in that general direction. He ran past a junction and saw Cedric battling off a 4 large Blast-Ended Skrewts, his sleeve smoking slightly but he pressed on and put plenty of distance between him and the creatures, only to run into a 12ft dementor gliding menacingly towards him. Thinking desperately of his happiest memory, he cast the protection charm and panicked when the dementor stumbled after his stag ran him over.

“Hang on.” He muttered watching the dementor get back to its feet. “You’re not a real dementor… Riddikulus!”

A loud crack and a whips of smoke later, the boggart was taken care of and while he couldnt see it, the entire Hogwarts student body erupted in cheers; the Weasley family cheering loudest of them all. He continued to make his way north as best he could, avoiding the whispering gold mist and narrowly dodged some more streets when he heard a scream. That was Fleur and she was close by. Harry contemplated finding her when he heard Cedric’s voice even closer. He rounded the bend to find Viktor pointing his wand at Cedric’s chest, the Hufflepuff’s own wand out of reach next to an unconscious Fleur.

“What the hell d’you think you’re doing?” Yelled Cedric, as Viktor spat the Cruciatus Curse with gritted teeth. Cedric started screaming in pain, convulsing on the floor as Harry charged at Krum, knocking him over in a rugby tackle Dean would be proud of and casted a quick stupefy while the Bulgarian was disorientated. He hurried over to Cedric and helped him up, brushing the leaves and dirt out of his hair as he leaned heavily on Harry coughing and wincing in pain every time he moved.

“You’ll be ok in a minute” Harry said, leaving Cedric to lean against the hedge while he collected Viktor and Fleur’s wands, casting red sparks for the rescue team to come and retrieve them. “It wears off pretty soon.”

Cedric looked up at him from where he was bent at the waist. “You sound like you’re talking from experience”

Harry didn’t look at him. “Maybe I am. I don’t want to talk about it.” He looked back to see curiosity swimming over Cedric’s face, but he just motioned in his general direction. “Good luck.”

He discreetly cast the point spell again and found that he was a little east so he took the next left path he could and left Cedric to recuperate. The encroaching darkness signalled to Harry that he was getting close to the heart of the maze, a fact confirmed soon after when he ran into a sphinx standing in a four-way junction.

“You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.”

“So… So will you move, please?” It was a redundant question but it was worth a try.

“No. You must answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away unscathed” she nodded to the paths leading left and right from their junction, and Harry’s stomached tightened. Riddles were always Hermione’s thing.

“Can I hear the riddle?”

_“First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”_

Harry pondered. “All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn’t want to kiss.” Talking out loud seemed to help his thinking so he continued, not that the sphinx seemed to mind.

“A person in disguise who lies” he muttered, “er that’d be a spy?”. He skipped the second clue, knowing it would be too difficult for his brain to wrap around so he asked for the last clue, which the sphinx repeated serenely.

“The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word.” Hermione would be jumping up and down screaming the answer at him by now. “Er… that’d be… er… hang on! Er!” He patted himself on the back. “Er is a sound!. So spy er…. Spy….er…. spyer. Spider! I wouldn’t want to kiss a spider!”

The sphinx smiled broadly, stretched her front legs and moved aside for Harry to pass by, taking off at a run down the long branch of the maze. He turned the corner and there at the end of the longest stretch of maze Harry had ever seen was the brilliant bright blue of the Triwizard cup. He started to run towards the cup, making it about halfway down the maze when he heard footsteps followed by a yell. He turned to see Cedric on the ground, Devil’s Snare vines wrapped tightly around his lower legs and climbing.

“HARRY” he yelled, scrabbling for his wand which he dropped just out of reach. “Harry help.”

Harry felt bad that he debated it for a while. He could leave Cedric and win the Tournament Cup without a challenge, and considering how Cedric had been treating him lately, he kind of wanted to. But he threw those feelings aside and pulled his wand out.

“Lumos solem!” A bright beam of sunshine burst from his wand and wrapped around the Snare’s tendrils. The pant hissed and tugged tighter at Cedric, starting to drag him under as Harry moved towards him, shouting the incantation louder. After that didn’t work he switched tact to Stupefy, which seemed to stun the plant just long enough for Harry to grab Cedric’s wand and throw it to him.

“Reducto on three” Cedric called. “One two, three”

“REDUCTO!”

The spells combined into one giant blast and cut straight through all the tendrils of the Devils Snare, the severed ends wisping slightly with smoke as Cedric pushed the tendrils off his legs. Harry helped him up and brushed dirt and leaved for the second time that evening.

“You need to stop falling over in the mud” he chuckled as Cedric let Harry pick all the leaves out of his hair. Neither of them were in a rush now, knowing that they were the only two left in the competition.

“Ahh when I’ve got you to look after me who really worries?” He replied, smiling down at Harry warmly. “I need to talk to you” he said, biting his lip with a sudden serious look in his eyes. “I need to explain my behaviour to you, I haven’t been the nicest to you.”

Harry stepped back and huffed a dry laugh. “We have a tournament to finish.”

Cedric brushed his hair off his face one last time with an uncomfortable look. “Ok.” He lent in and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek, resting his head there for a moment before pulling back. “I will explain everything I promise, come on.”

They walked the last stretch of the maze together, basking in the brilliant blue hue of the Cup, debating back and forth as to who should take the glory and the honour. Eventually Harry groaned in frustra tion.

“Lets both take the cup. It’s a Hogwarts win and we can split the money.”

“You’re on.” Cedric grinned. He reached his hand out to Harry, who took it and smiled at the way Cedric’s fingers instantly curved to grip around his hand.

Immediately Harry felt himself being jerked off the ground, buffeted either side by wind and swirling colour and he felt Cedric grab his free hand in his own. They rushed through the air at a million miles an hour until Harry felt his feet slam into the ground, his injured leg giving out from underneath him as he fell on top of Cedric.

“Where are we?” he said as he looked around, spotting a small church beyond a large yew tree ontop of a hill in front of them. Hogwarts was long gone, even the mountains surrounding the school were nowhere in sight, and Harry could just make out the shape of a rather grand looking house on the far hill side.

Cedric shook his head and looked at the Cup which had fallen a few feet away from them, Harry stil lying half across Cedric’s lap.

“Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close now boys... drop a comment and tell me what you think


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next couple of chapters will contain a lot of material directly sourced from the book. I do not own the material, it is intellecutal property of JK Rowling, but there was no way I could write the scene completly from scratch. I am not making profit off this story, it is purly for entertainment and food for our soft shipper hearts. 
> 
> Thankyou, please continue.

Harry looked around the graveyard. It was eerily silent, which was sending the hairs on the back of his neck straight up.

“Is this supposed to be part of the task?”

“I dunno,” said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. “Wands out, d’you reckon?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands and the strange feeling like someone was watching them crept over their senses. “Do you think the spell is still broadcasting to Hogwarts?”

Cedric looked perplexed. “I dunno.” Suddenly he straightened up and stared off between the gravestones at a figure drawing nearer. “Someone’s coming.”

The figure was dressed in a hooded cloak that was pulled up to obscure his face, his short stature walking quickly and carrying something in his arms. The bundle was wrapped in long black cloths, and the figure carrying it stopped beside a towering marble headstone. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. Then, without warning, Harry’s scar exploded with pain, the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. His wand slipped from his fingers as he clawed at his head, vaguely aware of Cedric catching him as his knees buckled. From far away through white hot pain he heard a high, cold voice;

_“Kill the spare.”_

Harry felt a cold spike shoot through hist stomach.

“NO” he yelled as he launched himself between the spell and Cedric, casting a half=-assed shielf jinx which was shattered instantly as the green light hit it. The short figure was winding up again to cast the speel when the same voice cried out again.

“ _Stop.”_

The figure stopped, his wand raised as he stared at Harry who had pushed Cedric over and falled on top of him, still shielding him from the figure while squinting through the pain.

_“He’s fond of the spare”_ the voice sneered, dripping with false sweetness. The pain returned twofold as the figure reached down and dragged Harry over to y(the marble headstone, forcing him up against it and spelling the arch angel so it trapped him in with its wings. He struggled against the cool marble, so the figure reached out a hand and slapped him, hard, across the cheek. Through the pain smarting across his cheek Harry noticed the figure was missing a finger.

“YOU!” he gasped, but Wormtail ignored him, walking back to Cedric and immobilised him with.

“Harry, you ok?” Cedric croaked, arms bound to his side nd his legs locked together as he wiggled around on the ground trying to free the jinx. He started to reply when Wormtail drew a length of black material from his cloak and stuffed it into Hay’s mouth to silence him. The bundle of robes that Wormtail set at the foot of the grave was stirring fretfully, like a baby, and as his scar seared with pain again, be didn’t want to see the contents.

He could hear noises at his feet, and upon looking down he saw a giant snake slithering its way towards the grave watching Wormtail struggle to push a stone cauldron with glaring red eyes. The cauldron was HUGE, big enough for a fully-grown man to sit in. Fire started crackling underneath the cauldron as Wormtail stirred the glittery water-like substance causing it to shoot out fiery sparks

“ _Hurry_ ” the cold, high voice spoke again

“It is ready Master” Wormtail unwrapped the bundle of rags and Harry let out a strangled scream as a shrivelled, feeble looking child-like creature was revealed. He looked at Cedric Who was sporting a similar look of terror as Wormtail carefully cleaned the dark, red scaly looking skin of the creature as he carried it over to the cauldron. They exchanged a look and Cedric mouthed something like ‘what the fuck is going on?’

A splash and a faint thud brought their attention back to Wormtail who dropped the small figure into the boiling cauldron and was now waving a wand over the swirling liquid.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.”

The grave beneath Harry’s feet, and a fine trickle of dust was compelled into the cauldron, turning the water into an electric, poisonous looking blue.

“Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master.” Wormtail drew a long silver dagger from his cloak and whimpered as he put it to the edge of his wrist. Harry, realising what he was about to do turned his head away and stared at Cedric, both cringing at the horrible shriek of pain followed by anguished gasping as a sickening splash was heard and the potion turned a burning red.

It wasn’t until Cedric started thrashing around on the ground did Harry realise Wormtail was making his way over to him, silver dagger in hand.

“Blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe.”

Harry could do nothing to prevent Wormtail from pressing the tip of the dagger into the crook of his elbow, collecting the thin rivulet of blood in a glass phial. When he poured Harry’s blood into the cauldron it turned the liquid a blinding white, billowing smoke filling the graveyard as Wormtail collapsed, clutching his bloody stump and sobbing as he watched the dark outline of a man rising from the cauldron.

Harry stared into the face of the man who haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake’s with slits for nostrils. . .

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Harry could see the horror written across Cedric’s face, wanting desperately to be able to hug him and try to reassure him even if they were looking at their likely deaths anytime soon.

Voldemort himself was cheeking his own body, observing the almost translucent nature of his skin, his expression rapt and exultant. He paid almost no attention to Wormtail who was twitching as he sobbed on the ground by the cauldron, nor the snake who was still circling Harry’s feet and hissing occasionally. He reached into a robe pocket and took out his wand, pale and thin like himself, and used it to throw Wormtail against the headstone at Harry’s feet, quivering and whimpering.

“My Lord… “he choked, “my Lord… you promised…you did promise… “

“Hold out your arm “Voldemort said lazily. He laughed coldly as Wormtail held out his bleeding stump while kotowing. “Your other arm, Worm tail.” He bent down and pulled out Wormtail’s left arm, uncovering the vivid red tattoo of a skull and snake pulsating slightly under his skin. He pressed one long bony finger to the tattoo and soon the graveyard was full of masked wizards apparating into a circle.

“My faithful servants” Voldemort breathed, looking at all the members around him. “Welcome Death Eaters. Thirteen years. . . Thirteen years since we last met, yet you answer my call though it were yesterday. We are still united under the Dark Mark then! _Or are we?”_ He made a terrible face, eyes gleaning cruelly, and his slit-like nostrils flared. “I smell guilt.“

A shiver ran around the circle as Harry noticed Cedric trying to inch his way closer, until Wormtail noticed his movement and stopped it with a swift kick to his chest. Harry winced as he watched wishing that they had been tied together so at least he wouldn’t have to watch Cedric being hurt.

“You returned to me, Wormtail. Not out of loyalty but fear of your old friends.” Voldemort continued, looking down at his sobbing servant who was still lying by Cedric. “You helped me return to my body. Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort always rewards his helpers…”

He swished his wand over Wormtail’s bleeding stump, and a string of what looked like molten silver swam through the air before moulding itself into the shape of a hand and attached itself to Wormtail, who was looking at is in awe.

“My Lord,” he whispered, silver hand gleaming in the moonlight. “It is beautiful… thankyou… _thankyou._ ”

Voldemort droned on about how thankful he was for his loyal servants to remain loyal, about how the Lestranges were in Azkaban for their service, and he revealed how he had an insider at Hogwarts.

“Ahh yes, how rude of me” Voldemort announced, waving his hands with a flourish. “Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go as far to call him guest of honour.”

There was silence as all the Death Eaters turned to look at him, tied up and gagged on top of Mr Riddle’s grave.

“You know, of course, that they have called his boy my downfall?” Voldemort was slowly moving closer to Harry and with every step he took the pain in his scar increased tenfold. “You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother dies in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen … I could not touch the boy”

He inched closer, one sickly white hand outstretched and removed the fabric gag from his mouth.

“It was old magic, something I should have foreseen, but no matter. I can touch you now!” Voldemort laughed manically, reaching out with one knobbly finger to press it against his scar, causing Harry to scream in pain as he was rushed with memories of the night his parents died, hearing his father’s last words, his mother’s scream as she was murdered, all undercut with Voldemort’s laughing and Cedric’s yells.

“SILENCE” Voldemort rounded to face Cedric, leaving Harry to slump tiredly held up only by his wrist restraints, chin hitting his chest as his head lolled lamely. Cedric was struggling against his restraints, trying to wiggle away from Lucius’ foot that held him in place.

“And who do we have here?” Voldemort crooned slinking over to Cedric who was looking at Harry as tear slipped unwittingly from his eyes as he watched blood roll down from the cuts as Harry was still slumped against the statue. He barely had enough energy to lift his head so he lolled it to the side and gazed at Cedric with tired eyes. Cedric was barely listening to Voldemort monologuing to the Death Eater’s above him, just looking Harry dead in the eye and tried to convey so much emotion. Harry for his part, couldn’t do much more than stare back.

He could see so much of what was, and what could have been if both realised how they felt sooner. He could see what Cedric was trying to tell him all along throughout the third task and he almost sighed with relief, knowing that Cedric knew about his feelings and reciprocated them as well.

Voldemort finished monologuing and retrieved his wand from Wormtail.

“Cedric Diggory, my Lord” Lucius Malfoy provided, using his boot to roll Cedric over so he was lying on his back. “Amos’ son, who hasn’t shown his loyalty either way as of yet.”

Voldemort smiled coldly. “Crucio.”

The soulless green light that enveloped Cedric lit the surrounding faces with an eerie feeling, casting gaunt shadows in the hollows of eyes as Cedric writhed with pain as the Cruciatus curse took hold. Voldemort revelled in the pain, casting the curse over and over again, increasing the pain until a weak voice cut through the screaming.

“Stop.”

Voldemort turned back to Harry, ending the curse with a dawning look on his face.

“You can have me” Harry sobbed, tears washing a path through the dirt and blood over his face as he watched Cedric’s writhing subside to the occasional twitches. “You can kill me” he sobbed. “Just don’t touch Cedric.”

A wave of his wand and the marble statue released its hold of him and Harry crumpled to the floor, one cheek pressed in the dirt as he stared across at Cedric, reaching out with one hand as if he could reach over and provide some comfort to the hurting man, but Voldemort just kicks over his wand.

“Get up. Get up I said!”

He flung the Cruciatus curse at Harry in an almost carefree way, and the pain exploded in his head again, his scar feeling like it was splitting his head open and the _screaming._ The screaming, the pain, they made him want to end it, to black out… to die…

Then it was gone.

“Stand up Potter” Voldemort clipped. “You have been taught to duel yes?”

There was a split second when Harry considered running for it, but his injured leg shook underneath him as he stood on the grave, and the sight of Cedric squirming at the feet of the Death Eater’s kept him in his place.

Vague memories of the Duelling club flashed in his mind, the very place where he learnt _Expelliarmus_ , though what good would it do now when he is outnumbered 20 to one.

“Now remember Harry, all duels start with a bow.” Voldemort sneered as he hesitated, flicking his wrist to send a bolt of green light towards Cedric, causing the man to convulse and yell in pain.

“Stop!” Harry yelled, starting forward to help Cedric but was warned off by the multitude of Death Eater’s wands pointing at him. “kill me or take me away , but leave him alone!”

Harry’s voice cracked as he let out a sob when Voldemort ended the Cruciatus Curse to stare at Harry with morbid fascination

“What’s this? Harry Potter is fond of this one” he sneered.

“So what if I am” he retorted, picking up his wand and faced Voldemort with a weary look. His injured leg shook, threatening to ground him again but it held fast, and he could see the glee cross the pale face of the Dark Lord.

“Fine. I’ll duel you” he started, squaring his shoulders and getting into a duelling stance. “If I win, you let Cedric go. If you win, I will go with you but you leave Cedric unharmed and free to return.”

Cedric started struggling against his bonds at Harry’s willingness to turn himself over, causing Voldemort to chuckle heartlessly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Potter. Now we bow.”

Harry, against every instinct, bowed to the Dark Lord as the Death Eater’s grinned darkly.

“Very good,” Voldemort said softly. “Now you face me, like a man . . . straight-backed and proud, the way for father died. And now – we duel”

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defent himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all consuming, that he no longer knew where we was. White hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surelyt going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he’d ever before – then it stopped.

Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking uncontrollably; he staggered sideways but managed to keep his footing in front of the Dark Lord.

“I wonder Harry. You said I should not harm Cedric, and I am a man of my word. But what about you? _Imperio!_ ”

Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought . . . it was bliss, not to think, it was as tough he were floating, dreaming . . . _kill him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't notice, i forgot to publish a whole ass chapter so go read chap 9 coz im a dumbass
> 
> I love reading your comments so please keep commenting. 5 points to everyone who comments and an extra 5 for ones that make me laugh. please enjoy this chapter xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head.

_Just lift your wand_

NO

_It will be painless. Think of all the pain he caused you_

“I WON’T!”

As the words burst from Harry’s mouth they echoed around the graveyard and the dream state was shattered; back rushed the aches that the Cruciatus Curse had left on his body, back the rushing realisation of were he was, and what he was facing.

“You won’t?” said Voldemort quietly, and the chuckling from the Death Eaters faded off into silence. He raised his wand, but this time Harry’s Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he flung himself sideways behind a marble headstone as the curse streaked past him.

“We are not playing hide-and-seek Harry” said Voldemort’s soft, cold voice as it echoed around the. “You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you’re tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish this now Harry? Come out, Harry. . . come out and play . . . Cedric would be safe . . “

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope . . . no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing and one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort’s feet . . . He was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself and Cedric, even if no defence was possible.

He stood up, wand pointed at Voldemort as the snake like man whipped his own up so they were caught in a stand off.

“Harry Potter. Finally ready to die?”

“You going to let me have some last words?” Harry asked, the adrenaline mixing with fear and giving him a surge of confident cockiness as he stared down the man that killed his parents.

“I am a gentleman, so I shall allow it” Voldemort bowed slightly as he mockingly acquiesced.

“Cedric.” Harry switched his gaze to the boy still lying down by the marble headstones, hands unbound now but still being held down by Lucius’ boot, wand slightly out of reach. Voldemort started chuckling, expecting some form of heartfelt spiel about how Harry loved the man but instead two short, clipped words came forth instead.

“Hold. On.”

In the same breath he also cast _Bombarda Maxima_ will all his might at the ground by Voldemort’s feet, sending him and the Death Eater’s flying back, while Cedric, who had grabbed on to the nearest headstone, shielded his face as the rubble bounced off his arms. Harry then ran to Cedric in all the confusion and passed him his wand, just as Voldemort came to his feet with a murderous look on his face. Voldemort, now ready, cried _Avada Kedavra_ just as Harry shouted _Expelliarmus_ , while Cedric wheezed out a _Protego_ as the Death Eaters started firing upon the two of them, and the green light from Voldemort’s wand connected with the red light of Harry’s and burst forth a golden explosion of liquid light, dripping and singeing the grass beneath their feet. The light splintered in the centre and rays spread out from the stream washing their surroundings in a brilliant gold light as an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air . . . a phoenix song.

It was the sound of hope to Harry . . . the most beautiful and welcome thing he had ever heard in his life . . . and the song strengthened as Cedric wrapped a hand around his wrist, grounding the two of them together.

“Don’t break the connection” the song said with Cedric, and Harry knew, but it was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate as the beam began shuddering as the bead moved towards Harry. His wand seemed to shudder angrily at that, and grew so hot he feared it would bust into flame, and the closer the bead got the hotter it grew and the harder it shuddered.

The phoenix song swelled in his ears, and he felt Cedric press up beside him, shoulder to shoulder facing the thrall of Death Eaters, and he concentrated every last bit of his mind to forcing the bead back towards Voldemort, and as he did, Voldemort’s wand began to emit echoing screams of pain, jarring against the beautiful phoenix song, and a grey-silver whisp began to float from the bead; a hand, a torso, the head of the man Harry recognised from his nightmare.

“He was a real wizard then?” the old man said, eyes on Voldemort as he leant on his walking stick. “Killed me, that one did . . . you fight him boy . . .”

Already, another head was emerging, a woman’s, and the shadow of Bertha Jorkins rose, crying “Don’t let go now! Don’t let him get you Harry . . Don’t let go!”

The two ghosts – if you could call them that – began to float around, sparking slightly as spells from the Death Eaters were absorbed by them, increasing the power of Cedric’s shield around them. More nameless shadows spilled from the wand whispering words of encouragement to Harry and hissed unheard ones to their killer. Another head rose and Harry knew instantly who the young woman was: his mother.

“Your father is coming . . .” she said quietly. “Hold on to for your father . . . it will be alright.” And he came . . . first his head, then his body, tall and the same untidy hair Harry had inherited, the smoky shadow of James Potter burst from the wand and joined Lily’s side, looking proudly down at Harry and Cedric.

“When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time . . you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts . . . do you understand Harry?”

“Yes” Harry gasped back, fighting to keep a hold on the violently shuddering wand.

“Do it now” whispered his father, joined by Lily and Bertha and the old man from the manor. “Do it now Harry!” the ghostly voices cried in unison as Harry yelled _NOW!_

He wrenched his wand and broke the golden stream, the phoenix song fading away as the ghosts converged upon Voldemort, shielding the two boys from him as the broke out in a dead sprint across the graveyard to where the Portkey was laying on the other side.

 _“STUN HIM”_ he heard Voldemort cry as the Death Eaters sprung into action, bolts of green and grey energy sparking past them with magnificent cracks of light as they hit the marble and grass around them.

“ _Impedimenta!”_ he bellowed, pointing wildly behind him and gritting his teeth with glee as he heard a muffled yell from a few Death Eaters, obviously managing to stop at least one of them. They dived behind a huge tombstone, breath heaving as they could see the Portkey just ahead of them, but there was no way they were going to make it alive. He looked over to Cedric who was breathing just as heavily, dirt smeared all over his face mixing in the blood running from multiple cuts. Cedric stared back and a plan started to form between them, hearing the footsteps draw closer as the Death Eaters fought to undo the impediment jinx from earlier.

“On three” Cedric breathed, grabbing Harry’s free hand in his own. “It was nice knowing you” he added albiet a little darkly, peppering the moment with a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “One, two”

“THREE!”

On three they both stood up, hand in hand as Harry cast _Accio_ and summoned the Portkey to his hand while Cedric fired off another jinx towards the prone Death Eaters. Unseen to either of them, Voldemort fired off a silent jinx, hitting Cedric square in the side of the body, causing him to collapse against Harry just as the Portkey arrived and he felt that familiar jerk behind his naval, sucking him away . . . back to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep commenting, i love you


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies. Sorry for the long wait xx

The swirling colours faded, and he felt himself slam into the ground, face pressed into the grass and the smell of it filled his nostrils. All the breath was knocked out of his body, and his hearing was muffled as the normal boisterous crowd has deadly silent. His scar throbbed with dull pain and the realisation of what happened just before they were portaled away from the graveyard, the purple-grey bolt hitting Cedric in the side and him collapsing against Harry.

He felt the body lying next to him, and he turned his face to see Cedric’s face pale and barely breathing, so he crawled over and tried to shake Cedric’s arm.

“Harry! _Harry!_ ” Albus Dumbledore was rushing over to them, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, but they barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when an invisible force kept them from entering the grassy competitor’s arena.

“The Dark Lord may have failed this time” Igor Karkaroff intoned, the tell-tale black smoke wisping where his feet should be, carrying him down from the Durmstrang spectators into the competitor’s area. “But once I bring him your body, he will gladly accept me back into his ranks. _AVARDA KEDAVRA!”_

Harry, thankful he managed to keep a grip on his wand threw up a shaky shield charm over the two of them and the green bolt passed by harmlessly. The victory was short-lived however as his wand was knocked from his grasp and flew to the other side of the area, so he grabbed Cedric’s and stood up to face Karkaroff.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_ A silvery stag burst forth and charged at Karkaroff, joined by a silver wisp that burst from Cedric’s chest and chased after the stag, converging on the Death Eater as Harry quickly followed it with a stunning spell and knocked him out. The Aurors from the Ministry, now realising that the shields were down, rushed towards Karkaroff while Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to Harry who had now collapsed back on top of Cedric.

“He’s back” he cried to McGonagall, who’s usually stern face had fallen open in worry for her student. “Voldemort’s back, I couldn’t stop him.” He could feel the slightest rise in Cedric’s chest under his cheek and he sobbed in relief.

“I know sweetheart” McGonagall’s mother hen instincts kicked in and she sent a student running off to fetch Madame Pomfrey and the St Mungo’s Healers that were attending the tournament. “I know, we saw.” She bent down and checked Cedric as best she could, making way for the Healers and the Medi-Witch to attend to the two of them.

“MY BOY” Amos cried as he fought his way through the throng of student. “My darling boy.” Amos was caught my Dumbledore as he attempted to fling himself at his son.

“Amos my friend, let the Healers do their work.” Dumbledore soothed and Harry’s attention was caught by Madame Pomfrey inspecting the numerous cuts on his face and body, focussing especially on the cut that Wormtail gave him to take his blood.

The two students were levitated and whisked off to the Infirmary while Dumbledore stayed to calm the crowd, the two boys floating side by side until they landed in soft beds in the medical wing, near Fleur and Krum who were talking in hurried anxious voices.

“Harry!” Fleur gasped, looking over the two of them with mixed amounts of worry and relief as she saw her two boys battered and bruised but seemingly ok. “Thank Merlin you’re alright.”

Krum was more subdued, probably since his Headmaster just outed himself as a devotee of the Dark Lord, but he gave Harry a grim smile and clapped his shoulder once. The Healers began busying themselves around the two, poking and prodding and casting every identification spell under the sun, working well into the early hours of the morning before the came to a diagnosis.

“A strong stunning spell mixed with a sleep charm” the Lead Healer conferred with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. “Though there is a third element which stops us from reversing the effect outright, it should wear off within the week. You have a Potion’s Master within the school yes?”

The Lead Healer gave Dumbledore a list of potions and salves for Snape to brew, as well as discussed medications and dosages for the patients with Madame Pomfrey before leaving for St Mungo’s. The Medi-Witch pottered around for an hour or so, casting various monitoring charms on them before retiring to her rooms to finally get some rest.

The clock had just gone 3am when a noise woke Harry, a sort of clunking noise like dull metal hitting stone. Forcing his eyes open against the sleep that threatened to take him, he saw a figure shuffling around Krum and Fleur’s beds on the opposite side of the room to theirs but when he went to shout an alarm, his mouth moved but no sound came forth. The movement however alerted the intruder who whipped around and stared with one magical eye fixed to the door and one normal eye at Harry.

“Moody?” Harry mouthed, suddenly finding his voice again as whatever charm was on it lifted.

“What happened, Harry?”

“What are you doing?” he whispered back, eyes scanning over Fleur and Krum who seemed undisturbed.

“Making sure there are no nasty effects from when they were cursed in the Maze.” Moody grunted, then shuffled over to Harry’s bed. “So what happened?”

Harry sat back, fingers fidgeting with the thin duvet over his bed. “Cup was a Portkey. . . Took me and Cedric to a graveyard . . . and Voldemort was th-“

“The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?”

“Made a potion . . . got his body back.” Harry was shaking as he relived the memories of earlier, that high cold voice whispering to _kill the spare_ , the pain of the silver knife as it cut along his forearm.

“The Dark Lord got his body back? He’s returned?”

“And the Death Eaters came . . . and then we duelled . . .” Tears swam in his vision, casting the room into a soft focus, gritting his teeth as the pain in his scar increased again.

“You duelled with the Dark Lord?

“Got away . . . my wand . . . did something funny . . . I saw my mum and dad . . . they came out of his wand . . .”

A small potion was pushed into his hand with encouraging words from Moody to drink it, and the peppery taste of a Pepper Up potion cleared the tears that were threatening to spill over and Moddy came into focus again, looking as white as Fudge looked, now with both eyes fixed upon Harry.

“Voldemort’s back, Harry? You’re sure he’s back? How did he do it?”

“He took stuff from his father’s grave, and from Wormtail, and me.” His head felt clearer, the scar wasn’t hurting as badly, and he could see Moody’s face distinctly even though the Hospital Wing was dark.

“What did the Dark Lord take from you?” said Moody.

“Blood,” said Harry, raising his arm to show where Madame Pomfrey had bandaged up the long gash on his forearm. Moody let his breath in a long, low hiss.

“And the Death Eaters? They returned?”

“Yes, loads of them . . .”

“How did he treat them?” Moody asked quietly. “Did he forgive them?”

As Moody kept quizzing him on Death Eaters, Harry suddenly remembered.

“There is a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There is a Death Eater – they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end-“Harry struggled to sit up but the firm shove from Moody kept him down on the bed.

“I know who the Death Eater is” he said quietly, his face twitching as he abruptly turned his back.

“Karkaroff?” Harry said wildly, remembering the incident that happen upon his return. “Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?”

There was an odd laugh, soft but hollow, that permeated the room as Moody’s head twitched, scratching at his left arm.

“Karkaroff? That miserable excuse for a Death Eater? He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them … but I doubt he’ll survive even after tonight. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies.” Moody turned slowly to face Harry, both eyes boring deep into his own.

“No. Karkaroff didn’t put your name in the Goblet. It was I who did that.”

Harry heard, but it was so shocking he didn’t believe it. “No, you didn’t . . . you can’t have done . . .”

“I assure you I did,” Moody said, his magical eye swinging around and fixing its gaze upon the door, making sure there was no one outside. As he did, Moody drew out his want and pointed it at Harry.

“He forgave them then?” he said, a bitter tone though his voice. “He forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn’t even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless, bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky.”

Harry’s mouth was dry, and his palms were sweaty. He could see his wand on the bedside table, but the tip of Moody’s inched closer to his forehead. “ _You_ fired. . . the Dark Mark?”

“I told you Harry. If there is one thing I hate more than any other, it’s a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected them to torture them. Tell me he hurt them Harry . . .” Moody’s face split with an insane smile. “Tell me he told them that I alone remained faithful . . . prepared to risk everything to deliver you to him . . . the one thing he wanted above all.”

Harry still couldn’t think straight. The wand pointed at him, almost pressing into his scar at this point, never wavered. “You . . . didn’t. It can’t – it can’t be you . . .”

“Who put you name in the Goblet of Fire?!” Moody suddenly shouted. “Who put your name in user a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? _I! DID!_ ” He roared, both eyes now fixed on him. Surely the volume he was talking at would wake the other patients in the infirmary, but they slept on soundly. Moody was breathing heavily now, his lips parted with a manic smile.

“It hasn’t been easy guiding you. You won because I made it so. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so, and now the deed is done. I had to use every ounce of cunning I possess so that my hand would not be detectible in your success. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. I had to give you another hind about the eggs clue-“

“No” Harry said hoarsely, looking over to Cedric’s bed but a hand gripped his hair and forced him to face Moody again. “Cedric gave me the –“

“And who do you think told Cedric to open it underwater?” Moody sneered. “Decent people are so easy to manipulate, I was sure Cedric would repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did.”

Moody’s wand moved from his scar to point at his heart, sweat beading off his forehead as he twitched more and more. “You were so long in that lake Potter, I though you had drowned, but luckily Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility and marked you high. You had an easer time of it than you should have in that maze tonight of course, I was patrolling around it and cursing obstacles in your way. That of which included the Delacour girl, and charming Krum to attack Diggory was easy work, leaving your path to the cup clear.”

“You’re mad” Harry said, not being able to stop himself as Moody ranted on an on about how he was such a loyal supporter of Voldemort and how the Dark Lord will reward him greatly.

“Mad, am I?” said Moody, voice rising uncontrollably in volume again. “We’ll see! We’ll see who’s mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him - and now _I!_ _CONQUER! YOU!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! keep them coming <3


End file.
